LA VERDAD ESTA EN TI 3ª PARTE
by sara lujan
Summary: SCULLY CAE VICTIMA DE LAS MENTIRAS Y MANIPULACION DE PERSONAS EN EL GOBIERNO. SOLO MULDER PUEDE SALVAR SU VIDA Y SU ALMA.


Mulder paseaba por el interior de la casa reflexionando. Después de doce horas comenzaba a valorar fríamente lo que había hecho. Los respon-sables del proyecto estarían ya repartidos en todas las direcciones en su busca. Cada minuto que pasaba, le parecía que el plan urdido para asegurar que no se acercaran a Scully era insuficiente.

¿Iban a dejarles así, sin más, que fueran por ahí con una prueba real, viva, de lo que estaban haciendo?.

Cabía la posibilidad de que pensaran que era mejor matarlos aunque ello implicara revelar el secreto. Ya lo habían hecho en otras ocasiones. Personas que habían declarado presuntas abduciones, manipulaciones, o simples avistamientos demasiado cercanos, habían muerto poco después en extrañas circunstancias. Muchos habían denunciado primero las amenazas e intentos de chantaje, de que habían sido objeto, para mantener sus bocas cerradas. A continuación, se había creado la correspondiente campaña de desinformación, y el Gobierno conseguía una y otra vez lavar su imagen ante la opinión pública negando todo conocimiento de los hechos.

Si decidían hacerlo, nada podría ya salvar la vida de Scully.

Comenzaba a pensar si no hubiera sido mejor que terminaran lo que habían iniciado. Las víctimas de abduciones, presuntas o reales, siempre volvían y apenas guardaban recuerdos de lo que les ocurría. Sus vidas podían proseguir con una relativa normalidad.

Scully, en cambio, mantendría su recuerdo vivo durante toda la vida. ¿Podría vivir con ello?. ¿Permitirían ellos que viviera?. Si decidían que era demasiado peligrosa, podían hacerla desaparecer definitivamente, víctima de un desgraciado accidente. En ese caso sería su palabra contra la de ellos, siempre que él siguiera vivo, lo cual no era previsible en esas circunstancias.

Si acaban con los dos, no quedaría nadie para luchar por descubrir la verdad, aunque realmente, pensó:

"Si nos matan, si matan a Scully, la verdad ya no tendrá demasiada importancia".

Anochecía. Mulder entró en el dormitorio. Su compañera estaba vuelta hacia el lado de la pared. Parecía dormir, pero al acercarse despacio, vio como su cuerpo se agitaba débilmente por el llanto.

Se sentó a su lado en la cama.

"Siempre creí que cuando tuviera un hijo, me sentiría feliz", dijo sin volverse.

El le acarició el pelo.

"Cuando nazca un pequeño Scully, serás feliz. Esto no es tener un hijo".

Se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos. La luz que siempre parecía irradiar su mirada azul había desaparecido.

"Es como si mi cuerpo no me perteneciera. Como si unos extraños me lo hubieran arrebatado y lo usaran a su voluntad.

Toda mi vida, mi mayor afán ha sido el de luchar por ser indepen-diente, por tener mi propia vida, mi propio trabajo, mis propias ambiciones. Creo que en el fondo, tenía miedo de ser como mamá. Yo la quería, pero tenía la sensación de que vivía en la sombra, de que vivía sólo a través de mi padre, y no por sí misma. No quería que a mí me pasara lo mismo, y por éso peleé mucho hasta que conseguí lo que deseaba, lo que necesitaba.

Quería que mi familia se sintiera orgullosa de mí, pero sobre todo, yo quería sentirme orgullosa de mí misma. Y lo conseguí. Tuve que dejar algunas cosas en el camino, rodearme de una coraza de frialdad para impedir que algunas personas me convencieran de que era mejor permitir que otros vivieran por mí. No quería cerrarme a los demás, sólo proteger mi vida. Al fin y al cabo, éso es lo único que tengo.

Mi padre prefería para mí otro tipo de vida. Creía que debía buscar un hombre que cuidara siempre de mí. Nunca acepté esa idea. Lo único que tenía claro de verdad era que quería un compañero que compartiera mi vida, no que la limitara. De lo contrario no necesitaba ninguno. Yo tenía mi propia vida completa. No necesitaba que nadie la llenase. No intentaba rechazar a los hombres, sólo proteger mi libertad. Y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo aún a costa de quedarme sola.

Imaginaba a veces que cuando llegase ese compañero de verdad, que respetase lo que soy, tendría un ía tenerlo desde la libertad, no desde la dependencia física ni emocional. No me importaba esperar, ni tampoco me obsesionaba no lograrlo porque yo sé que tengo el mismo valor con hijos o sin ellos. No los necesitaba por mí, simplemente lo deseaba por ellos.

¿En qué han convertido mi libertad?. Al final, el bebé que llevo dentro ni siquiera es un ser humano. Es como si hubieran violado no sólo mi cuerpo, sino también mi espíritu. Ya no me reconozco a mí misma. Esta no soy yo. Es sólo un objeto que se puede usar a voluntad... Siento que he perdido mi dignidad después de luchar por ella durante treinta años".

"Scully...".

Mulder no sabía qué podía decir para que su alma no siguiera rompiéndose en pedazos.

"No la puedes perder mientras seas capaz de recordar cómo eran antes las cosas. Agárrate a éso. Si antes lo conseguiste con tu esfuerzo, puedes hacerlo otra vez. Tienes mi mano para lo que sea".

Ella la cogió entre las suyas.

"Quizás tenía tan cerca lo que buscaba que no fui capaz de verlo".

 **C/ 46, ESTE.**

 **NUEVA YORK.**

El Fumador encendió un cigarrillo. Esperaba que terminasen de una vez las lamentaciones del resto del grupo. Estaba cansado.

"¿Cómo es posible que se la haya podido llevar del anexo A",preguntó el Hombre Bien Manicurado. "Quién le dio acceso a las instalaciones?".

"Logró que le emplearan como vigilante nocturno en el edificio principal", respondió con el aire de quien está cansado de repetir lo mismo por enésima vez.

"Alguien le tuvo que proporcionar los códigos de acceso", repitió El Anciano.

"No sé quién ha podido ser. Tenía entendido que todas sus fuentes habían desaparecido".

"¿No lo sabe?. ¿Eso es todo lo que puede decir?. Hay alguien que está filtrando nuestra información. Esa mujer anda por ahí embarazada, ¿y todo lo que puede decir es que no sabe quién ha podido ser?. ¿Se imagina lo que ocurrirá si se pone enferma y la llevan a un hospital?. ¿Si aborta?. ¿Si sigue adelante y da a luz?...De un modo u otro, el secreto corre peligro".

El Fumador sólo quería acabar con aquella conversación.

"Los dos estamos cogidos, el uno por el otro", dijo. "Lo mejor es no hacer nada de momento".

"Ese Fox Mulder está cada vez más cerca. No entiendo por qué aún no se le ha eliminado. Ahora no estaríamos aquí hablando sobre lo que vamos a hacer", reflexionó el Hombre Bien Manicurado.

El Fumador le miró directamente a los ojos.

"Porque si lo hacemos le convertiremos en un mártir".

"¿Y qué?".

"Que tendremos otros cinco en su lugar. ¿Los mataremos también?. He estado hablando con el Director Adjunto Skinner. La verdad es que tenemos un problema, pero no es mayor que el suyo. Hemos establecido una especie de tablas en este juego. Si no nos acercamos a la agente Scully, no hablarán".

"¿Si no nos acercamos?". El Hombre Bien Manicurado se levantó repentinamente del sofá. Le temblaba la boca al hablar. "¿Es que no entiende nada.?. La señorita Scully lleva uno de nuestros bebés en su vientre. Antes o después tendrá que ir al hospital".

"Cuando éso ocurra, nuestros doctores estarán allí para hacerse cargo de todo. Las mujeres sufren a veces complicaciones en el embarazo y pierden a sus bebés".

"¿Y si no las sufre y consigue llegar al final?".

"Eso significaría que nuestro proyecto ha tenido éxito. Debería alegrarse. En cualquier caso tendrá algunas complicaciones en el parto. El bebe no tiene ninguna posi-bilidad de salir del hospital en sus brazos. Creo que se preocupan demasiado por el futuro. ¿Qué probabilidades tiene realmente de alcanzar la vigésima semana de gestación?. Sólo es cuestión de vigilarla de cerca hasta que antes o después necesite ayuda médica. Ella misma nos devolverá al bebé".

"¿Dónde están ahora?".

"Los dos están en la casa de campo del señor William Mulder. Tienen vigilancia policial, pero nosotros nos encargamos de vigilarles a ellos y a sus colegas del FBI. No tendremos que acercarnos. Serán ellos los que vengan a nosotros y nos devuelvan lo nuestro".

"¿Y si no sale como usted dice?".

El Fumador aplastó el cigarrillo en el cenicero.

"Entonces, el Gobierno niega todo conocimiento, por supuesto".

Pasaba la una de la madrugada. La luna llena desaparecía entre las nubes de vez en cuando para salir después e iluminar el rostro de los dos.

Mulder descansaba al lado de su compañera. Miraba el techo sin conseguir conciliar el sueño. El tiempo que llevaba trabajando en el turno de noche había trastornado su ritmo de sueño y vigilia.

Scully dormía profundamente sobre su costado izquierdo. El sólo tenía que mover un poco la cabeza para poder sentir el olor de su cabello. El mismo que le acompañara los primeros días sin su presencia, cuando durmió en su casa y en su cama.

Ahora era ella la que ocupaba la mitad de la suya. Una cama demasiado pequeña para dos adultos. Mulder había dicho hacia las once de la noche que iba a acostarse en el sofá para intentar dormir, pero Dana le pidió de nuevo que se quedase con ella.

Se dijo a sí mismo que era lo mejor por si le ocurría algo durante la noche, aunque sabía que en realidad deseaba estar a su lado.

Así, más de dos horas después, Mulder seguía acostado boca arriba. Hubiera querido cambiar de posición, pero realmente no había sitio para hacerlo. Prefería que su compañero tuviera espacio suficiente para moverse si lo necesitaba.

Se había puesto el pantalón del pijama, pero empezaba a tener frío. La camisa la tenía su compañera así que él se había quedado con la camiseta de manga corta, acostado sobre la manta. Pensó levantarse y buscar algo que ponerse, pero en lugar de éso, abrió la cama y se metió dentro. Después pensó que había sido un error. No quería que ella se despertara y le viese allí.

Se quedó inmóvil durante cinco minutos decidiendo si debía irse o no al sofá.

Scully se movió boca arriba y dijo algunas palabras incoherentes en sueños. Ahora podía sentir el contacto de su cadera en su pierna derecha.

"Es Scully", pensó.

Apartó la manta para levantarse, y entonces oyó como la respiración de Dana se volvía entrecortada. Lloraba sin haberse despertado y agitaba la cabeza a uno y otro lado gritando.

"¿Por qué me habéis hecho ésto?. Soy una mujer, no un animal de laboratorio. Os descubriré aunque tarde toda la vida...".

Mulder podía ver en la penumbra que sus brazos estaban rígidos. No se despegaban de la sá como si creyera que estaba atada. Durante unos segundos dejó de respirar y agitó la cabeza con más fuerza. El la cogió la mano asustado y la dio unas palmaditas en la cara. Estaba sudando. Al final, Scully tomó una gran bocanada de aire y siguió diciendo palabras que no pudo entender, sin dejar de agitar la cabeza. Parecía estar sufriendo una crisis nerviosa en sueños. Seguramente tenía una pesadilla.

Se había destapado arrastrando la sábana con las piernas, y ahora se esforzaba en tirar hacia abajo de la camisa del pijama.

"¡No, por favor. No me hagáis daño!...".

Su agitación aumentaba por intentando incorpo-rarse en la cama, y Mulder se lo impidió con su propio cuerpo. Le acariciaba la frente con una mano mientras con la otra tomaba la de ella, que se agarraba crispada a sus dedos. Podía sentir el pulso rápido en su sien al acariciarla.

"¡Scully, Scully, vamos, despierta!. Sólo es un sueño. Tienes que despertar".

De pronto sus músculos se relajaron. Le tocó el cuello. Su corazón seguía latiendo acelerado, apenas podía contar los latidos. De vez en cuando sufría un espasmo provocado por el llanto.

Mulder estaba sobre ella, con la cabeza al lado de la suya, apoyando la frente en la almohada.

"Todo ha acabado, Scully. Despierta, por favor. No está ocurriendo otra vez. Sólo es una pesadilla".

Pasó la mano bajo su nuca y levantó un poco su cabeza. La besó suavemente en la mejilla. Fue bajando despacio rozando con sus labios su piel salada por las lágrimas. Sentía los latidos de Dana golpeando en su propio pecho a través de la ropa.

"¡Mulder...¡".

Sus ojos se encontraron a pocos centímetros. Mulder se separó un poco sin dejar de acariciar su cabello, al darse cuenta de que estaba apoyando su cuerpo sobre el vientre de ella.

"Lo siento", dijo. "Te estoy haciendo daño".

"No. Estoy bien. Estaba soñando...".

Una lágrima resbaló de su ojo derecho. El la secó con el dedo.

"Tenías una pesadilla, Scully pero ha acabado. No tengas miedo".

"Cuando estás conmigo no lo tengo", dijo acercándose a él para besarle en la mejilla.

 **O** **FICINA CENTRAL DEL F.B.I.**

 **WASHINGTON D. C.**

Skinner miraba sonar el teléfono. A pesar de que sabía que no era probable, cada vez que lo cogía confiaba en que por fin fuera Mulder.

"¿Diga?".

"¿Señor Skinner?". Oyó una voz femenina.

"Sí".

"Verá, soy Margaret Scully, la madre de Dana. No nos conocemos directamente, pero mi hija me ha hablado de usted".

"Es un placer, señora. Siento mucho lo ocurrido a la agente Scully. Sepa que hacemos cuanto podemos para recuperarla".

"Gracias. Sé que es así. He llamado para preguntarle si sabe usted dónde está Mulder".

"¿Dónde está?". Skinner se puso a la defensiva. ¿Qué quiere decir?".

"Llevo dos días tratando de ponerme en contacto con él. No contesta al teléfono de su casa, ni al móvil, ni en casa de mi hija".

"No tengo la menor idea de dónde está", pensó Skinner.

Era absurdo. No podía decirle éso a la señora Scully. Sería como afirmar que había perdido a otro agente.

"Vera, señora...", dudó un segundo. "Sé que usted lo comprenderá si no se lo digo. En este momento se encuentra ocupado en una difícil misión secreta...".

"¿Misión?. Creí que Fox me había dicho que le había usted relevado de todos los casos para que se dedicara de lleno a buscar a Dana. Sobre todo desde que aceptó ese trabajo en el turno de noche con el fin de investigar algunas pistas".

"Voy a tener que pedir a Mulder un poco más de discreción", se dijo a sí mismo. Ahora no había salida posible.

"Señora Scully, debo decirle algo, pero quiero que se tranquilice".

Skinner pensó que no había empezado muy bien diciendo esas palabras.

"¿Qué?".

"El agente Mulder ha encontrado a su hija, pero...".

"¿La ha encontrado?", le interrumpió. "¡Dios mío!".

Se dio cuenta de que Skinner se había callado y se calló ella también para que prosiguiera. Pasaron cinco segundos en silencio. La voz de Marga-ret sonó nerviosa.

"Ha dicho usted "pero"... ¿Está viva, señor Skinner?".

"Sí, señora, lo está".

Confiaba en que se conformase de momento con esa información. Era pedir demasiado.

"¿Dónde está?. ¿Por qué no me han avisado?".

El Director Adjunto pensó que se merecía mucho más que el ligero tono de reproche en su voz. Pero lo importante en este momento era sólo la seguridad de sus dos agentes.

"Está con el agente Mulder desde ayer a primera hora de la mañana. No puedo decirle nada más de momento, señora"

"¿Nada?. Es mi hija. Necesito verla". Su voz sonó ahora autoritaria.

"Tiene que entenderlo. Los dos permanecen escondidos por su propia seguridad. Ahora no puede secuestradores ya deben estar buscándolos y si intentamos acercarnos a ellos, sólo conseguiremos ponerles al descubierto".

"Pero, ¿cómo está Dana?".

Skinner respiró al ver que le convencía la explicación.

"No lo sé. No podemos comunicarnos con ellos porque nos arries-gamos a que el teléfono esté intervenido. Ahora no podemos cometer el menor fallo o su vida correrá peligro. Está viva, y con el agente Mulder. Es todo lo que puedo decirle porque le prometo que es todo lo que sé".

"¿Cuándo podré verla?".

"Tenemos que esperar a que Mulder traiga a la señorita Scully. Tal vez en dos o tres días, cuando estemos seguros de que no les persiguen".

"¿Cree usted que intentarán llevársela otra vez?... ¿o algo peor?".

"No podemos saber algo así, pero es muy probable que tengan miedo de lo que la agente Scully pueda declarar sobre los secuestradores y sus actividades".

"¿Quiere decir entonces que Dana estará siempre en peligro?".

"Aún es pronto para decirlo, señora, pero creo que no nos quedará más remedio que aceptar un pacto de silencio para proteger a su hija".

"En ese caso, lo que se la han llevado quedarán inmunes...".

"Me temo que sí. Créame que lo siento tanto como usted. Nada me gustaría más que entregarlos a la Justicia, pero entonces ella estaría siempre en peligro. Sería diferente si los secuestradores hubieran sido uno o dos, pero al parecer la agente Scully ha caído en manos de una peligrosa organización que parece tener muchos brazos".

"Pero, ¿por qué la secuestraron?. No han pedido rescate, ni han hecho ningún tipo de petición, ¿verdad?. ¿Qué querían de ella, entonces?".

"Lo único que le puedo decir es que parece estar relacionado con lo que le ocurrió a su hija hace tres años, cuando estuvo desaparecida durante más de un mes. Se trata de la misma organización".

"El agente Mulder dijo entonces que Dana había sido sometida a diversos experimentos científicos de origen desconocido. ¿Qué le han hecho esta vez?".

"No lo sé. Sólo espero que esté bien y pueda volver pronto con nosotros. Ahora sólo podemos esperar y rezar por ella".

"Estoy cansada de rezar", dijo Margaret con voz derrotada.

"No pierda la esperanza, señora Scully. Ahora no. Su hija está viva y podrá verla pronto. Verá como todo se resuelve. La agente Scully es fuerte. Volverá a su vida normal".

"Gracias, señor Skinner. Llámeme si sabe algo, ¿de acuerdo?".

"Por supuesto que lo haré", respondió él.

Scully se miraba el rostro en el espejo del cuarto de baño. Volvía a tener nauseas y el dolor, como un pinchazo, que sentía a veces en el vientre se hacía cada vez más frecuente. De hecho hacía casi una hora que era continuo.

Se había levantado para ducharse, pero una vez en el baño, se sintió demasiado débil como para hacerlo sola. No se atrevía a pedirle a Mulder que le ayudase, así que salió del lavabo y volvió a acostarse. El le arregló la cama y le trajo el desayuno en una bandeja junto al suyo. Comieron despacio y en silencio. Mulder mantenía los ojos bajos, como si no quisiera mirarla de frente.

"¿Qué ocurre, Mulder?", le preguntó.

El se encogió de hombros.

"Es sólo... bueno, anoche... No pretendía ofenderte Scully", dijo nervioso.

"No lo hiciste".

"Tenías una pesadilla. Yo sólo quería que te tranquilizaras".

"No tienes que disculparte, Mulder. No hiciste nada de lo que debas avergonzarte".

"No".

"Me sentía mejor teniéndote cerca. No tiene importancia".

Scully quería zanjar la cuestión. Evitar que se levantara un muro de incomunicación entre los dos. Dejó la taza en la bandeja y se llevó la mano a la encía.

"Soñé que todo comenzaba de nuevo. Me ataban a la camilla y me desnudaban. La mascarilla de la anestesia me ahogaba e intenté no respirar el gas. Podía recordar que me habías sacado de allí, pero creí que lo había imaginado, y que en realidad todo seguía igual. Estaba aterrorizada".

Scully arrugó la frente al recordar.

"Debió ser peor el día que lo hicieron de verdad", observó Mulder. "Me duele que hayas tenido que pasar por algo tan terrible tú sola".

"La soledad era lo peor. Llegó un momento en que me sentí tan atrapada que dejó de importarme todo. Sólo quería tener a alguien a quien abrazar por la noche. Siempre había silencio. Nadie contestaba a mis preguntas".

Empezaba a entender por que Dana insistía en que no la dejase sola.

"Lo único que les preocupó a partir de la segunda vez que me llevaron al quirófano era que me sintiera físicamente bien. Me sentía en una jaula. Me daba cuenta de que sólo les importaba mi cuerpo, pero yo les traía sin cuidado. Creí que me matarían cuando consiguieran lo que querían. Mary me dijo que me dejarían libre en unas semanas, después de borrarme los recuerdos, pero pasaba el tiempo y yo seguía allí. La incertidumbre es insoportable. No saber qué va a ocurrir mañana. No saber si seguirás viva".

Mulder tomó con su mano la barbilla de Dana.

"No me parece que te trataran demasiado bien", dijo mirando su mejilla hinchada. "Estabas atada en el suelo, con fiebre muy alta y sangrando. Parece que te inyecta-ron algún tipo de droga".

"No puedo recordar casi nada de los últimos cuatro días. Creo que estuve dormida la mayor parte del tiempo. Lo último que recuerdo es que el vigilante iba a en-cerrarme de nuevo en la habitación después de encontrarme en el almacén. Quise evitarlo y me pegó. Cuando desperté estaba contigo en el coche".

"Ojalá hubiera podido sacarte antes... Primero tuve que conseguir sus archivos completos y asegurarme de que estabas allí. Sí cometía algún error podían haberte lleva-do más lejos. Sin los archivos no teníamos posibilidad de protegerte una vez que estuvieras fuera".

"¿Has tenido que aceptar un trato?".

"Sí... Nuestro silencio a cambio de tu vida".

Mulder la miró a los ojos. Podía sentir la lucha interior que mantenía entre la mujer que era y la agente del FBI.

"No debiste hacerlo".

"Sí debía hacerlo, Scully... De todos modos aún no sé si está hecho. Skinner tenía que hablar con El Fumador cuando ya estuvieras a salvo. Por éso estamos escondidos aquí hasta que no corras peligro".

"Pero allí había más mujeres, Mulder. Les estaban haciendo lo mismo. Vi a tres".

"¿Hablaste con ellas?".

"No. No me dejaban acercarme y Mary se negaba a responder a mis de ellas parecía estar embarazada de al menos cinco meses. ¿Qué les va a ocurrir si las dejamos allí?".

"En tu sector estabas sola, Scully. No sé dónde están las otras. Según los archivos debe haber otras veinticuatro mujeres, pero creo que no las tienen a todas allí".

"¿Veinticuatro?", repitió Dana horrorizada.

"Sí. Estabas dentro de un proyecto secreto llamado "Gran Herman-3". Tratan de crear híbridos de humanos y alienígenas con fines básicamente militares".

A Dana le empezaba a dar vueltas la cabeza.

"El gobierno utiliza material genético extraído de los seres que murieron en el suceso de Roswell, y otros posteriores, con el fin de conse-guir bebés inmunes a ciertas enfermedades provocadas sobre todo por sustancias utilizadas en los conflictos bélicos. Me refiero a la guerra química y biológica, ya sabes".

"Y a cambio de que ellos les enseñaran las técnicas para lograr la hibridación, el gobierno permitía a su vez que la gente fuera supuestamente abducida para ser estudiada por los alienígenas que llegaron después con la idea de la colonización. Están entre nosotros y tienen aspecto humano porque ellos ya conocen perfectamente el modo de hacerlo. Simplemente nos están enseñando a cambio de que nosotros les proporcionemos parte de la materia prima, por así decirlo", prosiguió Scully.

Mulder la miró sorprendido.

"¿Lo sabías?".

"El hombre que me vigilaba los primeros días en la celda me contó parte de la historia. Pensé que estaba loco y no le creí".

"Están locos, ésto es una locura, pero lo están haciendo".

"No podía aceptarlo, así que llegué a la conclusión de que nos estaban sometiendo a experimentos científicos. Terribles, pero humanos. Hasta que entré en el Laboratorio Biológico y los vi".

Scully cerró los ojos como si quisiera apartar de su mente una visión insoportable.

"¿Qué viste?".

"Frascos de formol que contenían cadáveres de fetos en diversas fases de maduración desde la décima hasta la vigésima semana. Los había de varios tipos. Algunos parecían bebés normales, humanos, mientras que otros tenían rasgos más o menos marcados que les asemejaban a esas supuestas fotografías de alienígenas que me has enseñado a veces. Esas que siempre me hacían sonreír y levantar los ojos al cielo, según tus propias palabras".

"En los informes del proyecto se dice que la gestación prosigue hasta la duodécima és os hacen... les hacen", quiso corregir, "una cesárea para continuarla en incubadora artificial, e inician el proceso de manipulación de los recuerdos".

"¡Mulder, no se puede hacer una cesárea en la duodécima semana!. En ese momento, un embrión no duraría ni dos minutos en una incubadora".

El asintió con la cabeza.

"Ellos lo han logrado, Scully. No sé cómo, pero ellos han conseguido que los bebés vivan en la incubadora desde la duodécima hasta la vigésima semana de gestación... de momento".

"Pero, ¿por qué no dejan que el feto siga más tiempo en el vientre de la madre en lugar de hacer la cesárea?. Los bebés tendrían más posibili-dades de salir adelante, incluso aunque después necesitaran incubadora de todos modos".

"No lo sé. Parece que se produce un aborto espontáneo".

"Una de las mujeres que vi llevaba aproximadamente cinco meses de gestación. Estoy segura", observó Dana.

"Tal vez, no. Es posible que llevara dos bebés", apuntó Mulder.

"Mañana se cumplen doce semanas", dijo ella como si cambiara de conversación. "¿Qué va a ocurrir?".

Por el tono de su voz, Mulder se dio cuenta de que ahora era Dana, la mujer, quien hablaba. La agente especial Scully, que había hablado durante la última media hora, había desaparecido. A su lado, sentada en la cama, temblaba de miedo una mujer joven con la vida partida.

"Si todo ésto acaba algún día, me gustaría no ser capaz de recordarlo", dijo con voz ahogada.

El Fumador hablaba por teléfono desde su coche. Retiró la ceniza del cigarrillo tocándolo con el dedo meñique sobre el cenicero del salpicadero.

"Quiero que se aseguren de que no se dirigen a otro lugar", decía con voz autoritaria. "Seguramente elegirán el hospital San Gabriel. Es el más cercano, pero no debemos arriesgarnos, así que les quiero preparados en todos los hospitales posibles en cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda, ¿entendido?. Desde hoy mismo, la vigilancia debe ser exhaustiva las veinti-cuatro horas del día. Nadie del personal sanitario ajeno a nosotros debe tan siquiera acercarse a la señorita Scully. Vigilen las llamadas telefónicas por si solicitase ayuda médica a domicilio".

Medio oculto tras una curva de la carretera y protegido por un pequeño montículo que formaba la cuneta, El Fumador tenía la mejor vista. A 20 metros, un automóvil del FBI custodiaba la casa de campo. Si el agente Mulder decidía salir precipitadamente de allí, el mismo daría el aviso. Por suerte, la carretera sólo tenía dos salidas hasta la próxima bifurcación, 3 kilómetros más al norte, y él vigilaría personalmente una de ellas durante las próximas doce horas. Miró su reloj. Empezaba a atardecer, y desde las 19h de la tarde se había levantado un viento frío que le obligó a cerrar la ventanilla y ajustar-se el cuello de la gabardina.

 **CASA DE CAMPO DE WILLIAM MULDER.**

 **QUONOCHONTAUG (RHODE ISLAND).**

Scully caminaba despacio por el pasillo. Seguía sintiéndose mareada y los pies le molestaban a cada paso, pero no quería seguir en la cama. Hacía casi dos horas que Mulder había salido del dormitorio y necesitaba volver a hablar con él, sentirse acompañada. Se dirigió al salón sin hacer ruido y se detuvo ante la puerta abierta.

El estaba sentado en el sofá. Inclinado hacia delante, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos. Ella se acercó lentamente poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

"No tenías que haberte levantado, Scully", dijo tratando de disimular las lágrimas. Se puso de pie para acompañarla de nuevo a la habitación. "Si necesitas algo, sólo tienes que llamarme".

"No necesito nada. Quería estar aquí, contigo".

Le tiró de la camiseta para que se sentara a su lado. Se miraron.

"Dijiste que no habías vuelto a esta casa desde que tus padres se divorciaron".

"Sólo una vez, el año pasado, cuando mamá se puso repentinamente enferma. Parece que también entonces el culpable fue El Fumador".

Se cogieron de la mano.

"Aquí están mis mejores recuerdos infantiles, pero ahora empiezo a odiarla. Papá y yo salíamos a veces a buscar moras en el bosque. Luego mamá y Samantha intentaban hacernos una tarta con ellas. No siempre les quedaba en su punto, pero de to-dos modos parecíamos una familia de postal turística. Aunque resulte difícil creerlo, yo era un niño normal en aquella época. Nos sentábamos a la orilla del río, a medio kilóme-tro de aquí, y nos pasábamos las horas muertas tratando de que picara algún pez. Mi padre siempre tenía que despertarme para volver a casa. Antes de llegar, gritaba a mamá para que fuera sacando algo del congelador si queríamos cenar esa noche".

"¿Tenías interés por los fenómenos paranormales?".

"Nunca se me ocurrió pensar en ello... hasta que Samantha se fue. A partir de entonces leía continuamente, buscaba informació creía culpable, pero no entendía lo que había ocurrido".

Scully le acariciaba la mano con sus dedos. Notó una zona áspera en la palma y vió que tenía una cicatriz alargada.

"¿Y ésto?", preguntó. "Parece un corte profundo".

Mulder lo miró unos segundos.

"No es nada", dijo mientras lo ocultaba.

"¿Cómo te lo hiciste?", insistió.

"Robé unas cartas a El Fumador y no le sentó demasiado bien. Envió a sus hombres para que me lo hicieran saber, y recuperarlas, pero en ese momento no las llevaba encima".

"¿Te dieron una paliza?".

Mulder se encogió de hombros sin responder.

"Uno de ellos tenía tu teléfono móvil. Me dijeron que te matarían si no las devolvía".

"El guardia de la celda me lo quitó cuando te estaba llamando. El tuyo debió sonar una vez", recordó Scully.

"Sí. Cuando lo cogí, la llamada se cortó. Sabía que eras tú.También yo te llamé muchas veces cuando me di cuenta de que habías desaparecido".

"No lo recuerdo. Debió ser antes de despertar".

"Aquel hombre enorme, con los dientes perfectos, muy blancos, ¿era quien te cuidaba?". Mulder pensaba en lo cerca que había estado de ella. Quizás si le hubiese amenazado en ese momento...

"No me cuidaba. En realidad me vigilaba. Le tenía miedo. Me dijo que era un híbrido alienígena, pero a mí me parecía más bien un loco peligroso".

"¿Te hizo daño?".

"Se enfadó mucho cuando me enteré de que me estaba dando un medicamento con la bebida, y me negué a tomarla. Después me lo inyec-taba. Según sus palabras, me secuestró para que le devolvieses el arma alienígena. Parecía saber lo que me ocurrió la noche anterior. El era uno de los que estuvieron en tu dormitorio. De todos modos, el arma sólo fue una excusa para no decirme la verdad".

Dana mantenía las piernas flexionadas en el sofá, cerca del cuerpo. El la rodeaba los hombros con su brazo en un gesto de protección, y dejaba que apoyase la cabeza en su pecho.

"Háblame de los casos que has investigado en estos meses, Mulder".

"¿Casos?. Ninguno. Sólo me he dedicado a ti".

Scully levantó los ojos hacia él.

"¿No te asignaron otro compañero?", preguntó sorprendida.

"No quise aceptarlo. Skinner me ayudó personalmente y me relevó del trabajo hasta que te encontrase. El y los chicos de "El Tirador Solitario". No lo hubiera logrado sin ellos".

"Tengo que darles las gracias", comentó ella.

"Después de lo que han hecho, creo que Frohike se merece incluso que le des un beso. El pobre hombre se encontraba perdido sin ti".

"Y no era el único que se sentía así", se dijeron los dos para sí mismos.

"Scully, creo que Skinner ya habrá hablado con El Fumador. Debería telefonearle mañana, y tal vez podamos volver".

"¿Volver?.Me da miedo nada es igual.¿Qué les voy a decir?".

"Antes o después tendrás que enfrentarte a ello, Scully. Si tomas una decisión rápidamente no tienen por qué enterarse, pero te queda poco tiempo".

"Me gustaría quedarme siempre aquí. Me siento segura".

Se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de un modo infantil.

"Tu seguridad está dentro de ti, como siempre. No necesitas que nadie te proteja. Tu vida te pertenece y sólo tú estás al mando de ella".

"Me gustaría poder creerlo así. Antes estaba convencida de ello, pero ahora siento que no seré capaz de salir adelante sin ayuda".

"Sí lo serás, Scully. Yo voy a estar a tu lado siempre que quieras aunque sé que lo conseguirías sola de todos modos".

La luz del exterior se había ido diluyendo poco a poco. Ya no podían distinguir los objetos que les rodeaban. Sin embargo, continuaron en el sofá, abrazados en silencio, en medio de la oscuridad.

Frohike salió por la tarde la oficina un poco antes que sus compañeros. Dijo que se encontraba cansado y que deseaba llegar pronto a casa para acostarse.

Langly y Byers no dijeron nada cuando, por la ventana, le vieron conducir su coche en la dirección opuesta.

Desde que la conociera, hacía más de cuatro años, Frohike se había sentido secretamente enamorado de Scully. Solía decírselo tanto a ella como a Mulder en broma, pero lo cierto era que lo que sentía era real. A veces tenía envidia de su amigo. El, en su lugar, hubiera aprovechado mejor la oportunidad de conquistarla.

Frohike no entendía muy bien el tipo de relación que mantenían entre ellos dos. Pasaban juntos muchas horas al día y, sin embargo, parecían mantener una actitud en cierto modo distante. Aunque, en realidad, sólo era a primera vista pues hacía tiempo que se había fijado en que existía una especie de atracción mutua que trataban de disimular.

Sabía que en esas condiciones no tenía ninguna posibilidad, pero no le importaba era uno de sus mejores amigos, y ella era dema-siado diferente como para poder responder a ese sentimiento. Sabía que nunca pasaría más allá, pero se conformaba. Era suficiente con el hecho de poder verla de vez en cuando en la oficina con Mulder, cuando éste iba a solicitar su ayuda.

Por la tarde, en la oficina, pensó que debía faltar poco tiempo para que volviesen. Tal vez al día siguiente. Después de lo que ellos y Skinner habían hecho los últimos días, Scully podía considerarse razonablemente segura. Probablemente, mañana se pondrían en contacto con Mulder para hablar de ello.

Con esa idea en la cabeza, y sin pensarlo demasiado, Frohike aparcó ante la entrada del centro comercial. Estuvo más de una hora echando un vistazo por las distintas secciones. Compró un par de comics de los que le gustaban a Langly, y después fue a mirar las novedades informáticas.

Cuando se dirigía a la caja para pagar, pasó por delante de la sección de plantas y flores. Miró hacia uno y otro lado como si temiera encontrarse por allí con alguno de sus compañeros y, cuando vio que nadie se fijaba en él, se acercó.

"¿Qué desea, señor?", le preguntó la vendedora.

"Rosas, por favor. Quisiera comprar rosas".

"¿Rojas?".

Frohike la miró como si hubiera dicho un disparate.

"No...", dudó. "Quiero rosas blancas".

La chica le entregó un bonito ramo que confeccionó hábilmente mezclando seis rosas blancas con otras tantas ramas de helecho.

"¿Va a escribir algo en la tarjeta?".

"Sí".

Cogió la pequeña cartulina doblada que le ofrecía y escribió unas palabras. Luego se la dio a la florista para que la sujetara al ramo.

Salió del centro comercial mirando las flores en su mano como si acabaran de brotar allí por sí solas.

Cuando llegó a la calle en la que se encontraba el apartamento de Scully ya había anochecido. Nunca había estado allí. Se detuvo unos minutos ante el nº 35, y entró en el portal cuando una pareja que salía le abrió la puerta. Sacó su equipo de llaves maestras y en apenas quince segundos consiguió entrar.

Una vez dentro le pareció que lo que había hecho era una osadía, pero estaba dispuesto a terminarlo antes de que se arrepintiera.

Buscó directamente el dormitorio. Al principio se quedó en la puerta mirando al interior, sin atreverse a entrar. Miró la cama, con un edredón de tonos marrones, y sábanas de raso, y las fotografías en el tocador.

Se acercó a la cabecera y dejó el ramo de rosas sobre la almohada, rozando suavemente la tela con la mano. Pasó la mirada por toda la habitación mirando los cuadros, la ventana y el armario. Había una corbata colgada del picaporte.

"Es de Mulder", se dijo pensativo.

Salió del apartamento y cerró la puerta.

La luz de la luna iluminaba el dormitorio lo suficiente como para que Dana pudiera ver el pecho de su compañero subir y bajar al ritmo de la respiración.

Hacía más de una hora que él se había dormido sobre la manta. Scully le había dicho que debía meterse totalmente en la cama para que estuviera más cómodo, pero Mulder se había negado visiblemente nervioso. Ella no insistió. Tenía la sensación de que aún se sentía confundido por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Dana se había despertado aterrorizada en medio de una pesadilla. Con los ojos aún cerrados, seguía sintiendo sus manos atadas, el cuerpo inmovilizado y el corazón desbocado. Alguien le levantó ligeramente la cabeza y creyó que le iban a poner la mascarilla, pero en lugar de éso, sintió unos labios cálidos muy cerca de su boca. Una mano le acariciaba la frente diciéndole palabras tranquilizadoras mientras la otra le sujetaba la suya. Notaba un peso sobre su cuerpo y decidió abrir los ojos.

Se sintió aliviada y sorprendida al ver a Mulder tan cerca. Eran sus manos y su cuerpo, y no las cuerdas, lo que le sujetaba. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, él se apartó un poco, preocupado por si le dañaba el vientre con su peso. Scully hubiera preferido que no se alejase. Probable-mente, por la mañana no sabría cómo reaccionar, pero ahora necesitaba tenerle muy cerca. Le gustaba la sensación de su cuerpo sobre ella, de sus manos acariciando su rostro.

Durante muchas noches en los últimos tres meses había necesitado una mano que estrechar, y que le acariciase como ahora lo estaba haciendo Mulder; que la protegiese de la sinrazón que estaba viviendo.

Scully se preguntó si el hecho de que su compañero hubiera roto esa noche la actitud distante que mantenía, que mantenían los dos, se debía sólo a lo vulnerable que ella era en este momento, o si había algo más.

¿Quedaría algo de este sentimiento cuando ella volviera a ser la mujer fuerte que Mulder había tenido siempre a su lado?.

Hacía tiempo que intuía algo nuevo en el vínculo de amistad y confianza que les unía. No había querido detenerse a pensar en ello demasiado porque no imaginaba que él comenzaba a sentir lo mismo. Nunca había querido dar el primer paso por miedo a que el error en la percepción de sus sentimientos acabara con lo que ahora tenían.

¿Podía considerar un primer paso el hecho de que él aceptara dormir a su lado cuando, estando herida, se lo pedía?. ¿Qué la acariciara y besara para tranquilizarla después de una terrible pesadilla?. ¿Qué la abrazara cada vez que lloraba de impotencia?.

Probablemente, Mulder sólo trataba de ofrecerle toda la protección que podía en un momento tan difícil para ella.

Por éso, Scully no se había atrevido a responder a sus muestras afectivas, y se había limitado a besarle en la mejilla para hacerle ver que no se ofendió cuando, al des-pertar, le pareció que Mulder acababa de separar sus labios de los de ella.

Mulder se dio la vuelta sobre el costado derecho. Ahora sus rostros quedaron frente a frente. Dana acercó el dedo y le tocó siguiendo con cuidado la línea de sus labios. Iba a acercarse a besarle, y entonces sintió otro pinchazo en el vientre. Esta vez había sido más fuerte. Se llevó la mano al ombligo conteniendo la respiración hasta que el dolor desapareció.

Mulder estaba en el salón de su casa, de rodillas en el suelo, jugando al Stratego con Samantha. Ella quería dejarlo. Se aburría y sospechaba que su hermano le estaba haciendo movió su ficha azul, la corbata cayó sobre el tablero de juego. Oyó como se abría la puerta de la casa y entraban sus padres.

"¿Cómo lo habéis pasado?", preguntó la señora Mulder.

El se puso de pie y se acercó a la mujer.

"Mira, mamá. Samantha ha vuelto", dijo.

Miró a la niña sentada en el suelo.

"¿De dónde ha vuelto?. Fox, te dije que no salieráis de casa mientras tu padre y yo estuviéramos fuera".

Mulder la miró perplejo.

"¡Pero mamá, es Samantha!", repitió.

"¿Te pasa algo, Fox?", preguntó William.

Mulder les miraba a los dos alternativamente, y después a Samantha.

"Hace veinticuatro años que Samantha desapareció, mamá. Ahora está ahí, jugando. Tiene el mismo aspecto de cuando se fue. ¿No vas a decir nada?".

"¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando, Fox?.Deja de decir tonterías y ve a hacer tus deberes".

"¿Deberes?".

Mulder se miró a sí ía un traje de chaqueta y corbata.

"Mamá, mírame. Soy yo".

Sonó el timbre de la puerta, y William fue a abrir. Un minuto después volvió. Detrás de él venía Scully.

"Mulder, tenemos que ir a la oficina. Skinner quiere vernos".

"Un momento, Scully. Tengo que hablar con mi madre".

"¿Qué te pasa, mamá?. ¿Es que ya no recuerdas que llevas veinti-cuatro años esperando a tu hija?".

"Fox, me estás asustando", dijo muy seria.

"Mulder, tenemos que darnos prisa...".

"¡Espera, Scully!".

Mulder miraba a su madre intentando adivinar si le estaba gastando una broma.

"Mamá, hasta un momento antes de que salieras a cenar con papá, Samantha estaba perdida. Ahora no sé cómo ha llegado, pero está aquí...".

"¡Fox, cállate de una vez!", le ordenó.

"Mulder, Skinner nos..."

Era para volverse loco. Se agachó al lado de su hermana.

"Samantha, ¿recuerdas dónde has estado todo este tiempo?".

La niña le miraba sin saber qué ocurría.

"¡Mulder, por favor!".

"¡Ahora no, Scully!".

"¡Mamá, míranos a los dos!. Ella sigue siendo una niña. En cambio yo he crecido... y vosotros también".

"No me parece que hayas cambiado tanto desde que salimos hace dos horas, hijo". Le miraba como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loco.

Se miró otra vez a sí mismo. No, no estaba loco. Después de veinti-cuatro años era un hombre, y sus padres habían envejecido.

"¡Mulder!".

Esa niña de pelo largo, vestida con un camisón, no tenía más de ocho años.

"¡No tiene sentido!".

"¡Mulder!".

Abrió los ojos. Miró la habitación a su alrededor.

"No soy un niño", dijo en voz alta.

"¡Mulder!".

Ya había despertado del sueño. ¿Por qué seguía oyendo que Scully le llamaba?.

"¡Mulder!".

"¡Scully!", gritó de pronto, tocando la almohada. No había nadie a su lado. Se levantó de un salto y encendió la luz.

Por un momento se quedó inmóvil, mirando fijamente la mancha de sangre en la sábana. El corazón se le encogió. Salió de la habitación, cami-nando deprisa en medio de la oscuridad.

Vio una línea de luz bajo la puerta cerrada del cuarto de baño.

"¿Scully?", llamó desde el pasillo.

Silencio.

Abrió la puerta despacio. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

"¡Scully, no!".

No podía separar los ojos de las manos ensangrentadas de su compa-ñera.

Dana estaba sentada en el suelo, en medio de un charco de sangre. Apoyaba su hombro en la bañera. Se miraba las manos como si no fueran suyas y abría la boca respirando con un ritmo rápido, pero superficial.

Mulder se acercó a ella y le agarró las muñecas.

"¿Por qué, Scully?. ¡No me hagas ésto!", suplicó ahogándose en sus propias palabras.

Cogió la toalla. Si actuaba rápidamente...

Dana levantó los ojos buscando los de él.

"Lo he perdido...".

Su voz sonó extrañamente serena.

"¿Qué?".

Mulder le tocaba la piel lisa y suave de las muñecas.

"Lo he perdido, Mulder", repitió.

El miró hacia el suelo. Vio el pantalón blanco del pijama, arrugado y sucio, junto a la pared. Sus piernas desnudas estaban también rojas de sangre. Le soltó las manos.

"¡Dios mío, Scully!. Yo creí que...".

La abrazó hundiendo los dedos entre sus cabellos. Ella permanecía con las manos separadas de él. Con la mirada perdida, frotaba su mejilla con la de Mulder.

"Tienes que ir al hospital, Scully".

"Al final ha ocurrido", pensó Mulder. "No queda otro remedio. Tendremos que arriesgarnos a ir".

"¡No, no me lleves al hospital!", dijo angustiada. "Ellos están allí".

Se agarraba con fuerza a la camisa de Mulder. Sus ojos reflejaban el miedo.

"¡Scully, escúchame!".Le sujetaba la cabeza con sus manos para centrar su atención. "Has sufrido un aborto. Estás perdiendo mucha sangre.

¡Tengo que llevarte al hospital ahora mismo!".

Ella negaba con la cabeza.

"¡No me lleves, Mulder!".

Estaba llorando.

"Tú eres médico, sé si corres peligro. Necesito que me digas si puedo hacer algo aquí, o si debo llevarte al hospital".

Su voz sonó más autoritaria de lo que hubiera deseado.

"¡Pero quiero que me digas la verdad!".

Ella afirmó con la cabeza. Temblaba al hablar.

"Tienen que quitarme los restos de la placenta. Si no lo hacen, puedo contraer una infección y tal vez no pueda tener hijos... en el futuro. Es peligroso".

"¡Iremos al hospital, Scully, y te pondrás bien!".

"¿Y si están allí?".

"¡No estarán!".

"Pero, ¿y si ...?".

Mulder le puso el dedo en los labios para que no insistiera.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha. El agua salía fría. Ayudó a Scully a ponerse de pie y entrar en la bañera.

"Voy a buscar algo de ropa", dijo poniendo la toalla en el borde. "Cuando termines, llámame".

Salió del baño sin cerrar del todo la puerta.

Scully se quitó la camisa del pijama y se sentó en la bañera cogiendo la ducha con la miró el vientre. La curva había desaparecido prácticamente del sangre de sus manos y sus piernas era arrastrada rápidamente por el agua. Miró hacia atras, al retrete. La tapa estaba levantada y el borde tenía manchas rojizas...

En la habitación, Mulder buscaba en el armario algo que ella pudiera ponerse. No tenía nada más que unos vaqueros y el pantalón del traje de chaqueta. Al fin, decidió quitarse su pantalón de pijama, lo único que podía servirle hasta que llegaran al hospital. Cogió otra camiseta blanca.

"¡Mulder!", le llamó.

Entró en el baño. Scully estaba de pie en la bañera, con la toalla alrededor del sujetó de la mano para ayudarla a salir y llegar hasta el dormitorio. Le dio la ropa.

"Tienes que ponerte ésto. Es lo único que tengo".

Salió mientras ella se vestía. Se guardó las llaves del coche en el bolsillo y se acercó a la entrada de la casa abriendo la puerta cuidadosam-ente. Aún era de noche. Todo estaba solitario y silencioso, aunque sabía que a cincuenta metros de la casa debía estar alguno de los hombres de Skinner vigilando la carretera. Tendría que hablar con ellos cuando le siguieran al hospital para pedirles que no dijeran nada aún. Quería estar seguro de que si Skinner o Margaret iban a verla, no sólo no correría peligro, sino que Scully tendría tiempo de preparar una excusa para explicar su estancia allí puesto que aún no quería que supieran la verdad.

Mulder salió a abrir la portezuela del coche, y volvió a por Dana.

Le pareció que tenía el aspecto de un niño desgarbado dentro de aquella ropa tan grande. La cogió de la mano para que saliera, pero ella retrocedía.

"No quiero me vean los médicos sabrán que no era un niño. Me van a encontrar".

"Tienes que ir de todos modos, Scully. Tú misma has dicho que es peligroso".

Ella bajaba la cabeza separándose de su compañero.

"No tengas miedo. No voy a permitir que te vuelvan a hacer daño".

La cogió y brazos y la metió en el coche, pero cuando se iba a sentar al volante, ella abrió la puerta y se bajó.Apenas pudo alejarse unos pasos antes de que Mulder la alcanzara.

"¡Scully, por favor, cálmate!".

Estaba en el suelo tratando de que él la soltara. Mulder la cubría con su cuerpo para que dejara de resistirse.

"¡No me lleves, no me lleves!", repetía nerviosa.

"¡Vamos, Scully!. Tienes que tener cuidado o te pondrás enferma. Estás muy débil".

Siguió forcejeando unos minutos hasta que se sintió tan agotada que tuvo que parar a recuperar el aliento. Mulder trataba de mantenerla quieta sin tener que hacerla daño.

La dejó otra vez en el asiento del copiloto y cerró la puerta echando el seguro. Cuando se sentó a su lado, la cogió la mano.

"Lo siento, Scully. No te dejaré sola ni un momento".

Ella tenía la mirada ausente. Su respiración era entrecortada. Le acarició la cara y le sujetó suavemente la barbilla para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos.

"Sólo quiero que te pongas bien. Skinner tiene varios agentes vigilan-do la casa. Nos acompañarán hasta el hospital para que estés segura".

"No se lo digas...".

"Tranquila. Les diré que estás allí por cualquier otra razón".

Puso el coche en marcha y avanzó despacio hacia la carretera

A las 03:15 de la madrugada, El Fumador vio el coche de los agentes del FBI salir precipitadamente de entre los árboles. Delante de él, al otro lado del montículo que ocultaba la curva de la carretera pasó un automóvil ocupado por dos personas.

Sacó su teléfono móvil de la chaqueta...

 **HOSPITAL SAN GABRIEL (RHODE ISLAND).**

 **20 KM** **AL NORTE DE QUONOCHONTAUG.**

Quince minutos después llegaron al hospital San Gabriel. Mulder aparcó en la zona norte del edificio, donde se situaba la entrada de urgencias. Un celador le vio desde el otro lado de la puerta de cristal y salió en el momento en que él salía del coche.

"¡Traiga una camilla, rápido!".

Enseguida salió con una enfermera y colocaron la camilla al lado de la portezuela. Mulder sujetó a Dana por los hombros y la acostó en ella. El celador la cubrió con una sábana.

"¿Qué le ha ocurrido?", preguntó mientras la conducían al interior.

"Está embarazada. Creo que ha sufrido un aborto. Ha perdido mucha sangre".

Mulder corría al lado de su compañera, sujetando su mano.

"¿Y ésto?".

La enfermera señaló la mejilla de Scully.

"Se ha caído", respondió él sin pensar.

"¡No me dejes sola con ellos", sollozaba Dana mirándole.

En el vestíbulo se detuvieron un momento.

"Usted vaya a hablar con Recepción. Tiene que dar sus datos para que puedan ingresarla. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de ella", dijo el hombre.

Mulder no hizo caso. Siguió caminando a su lado por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta en la que aparecía el rótulo " **URGENCIAS** ". Pasaron al interior y entonces la en-fermera le cogió del brazo para detenerle.

"No puede entrar aquí", le dijo. "Espere fuera".

"Tengo que estar con ella".

El celador le empujó ligeramente para que saliera.

"No puede estar aquí", le repitió. "Vaya a Recepció podrá verla".

Le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Mulder se quedó quieto un momento y abrió la puerta de nuevo, pero el celador le detuvo.

"¡No!. Nosotros la ayudaremos. Si insiste tendré que llamar a Seguridad".

"Tengo que estar con ella".

Pero la puerta se había cerrado otra vez.

"¡Mulder!".

Oyó que Dana le llamaba desde el otro lado. No podía hacer nada así que se dirigió a Recepción como le habían dicho.

Scully miraba a uno y otro lado buscando a su compañero. Sabía que ocurriría. Sabía que no le permitirían quedarse con ella

"¿Dónde está Mulder?", preguntó tratando de levantarse de la camilla

El celador la detuvo inmediatamente.

"Está fuera. Luego podrás verle".

La ayudó a llegar hasta otra camilla situada en el centro de la sala. Encima de ella había una gran lámpara redonda con siete focos. La luz sobre su cara era tan fuerte que el resto de la sala parecía quedar en penumbra.No podía distinguir bien los rostros de las personas que le rodeaban.

Una mujer con uniforme verde y mascarilla le hizo estirar el brazo buscándole las venas. Vio que en el bolsillo del pecho llevaba una placa de plástico con el nombre del hospital. Miró a los demás. A sus pies otro hombre, un médico, se ponía unos guan-tes de látex.

La enfermera le quitó el pijama. Detrás de ella se acercó un hombre que le acari-ció el pelo. Dana sólo veía sus ojos azules. El cogió su mano un momento sin decir nada y entonces vio una cicatriz en el antebrazo...

"Quiero ver a Mulder", dijo Scully con un hilo de voz.

"El doctor terminará pronto", respondió él.

Mulder llevaba casi una hora sentado en el banco del pasillo. Empe-zaba a ponerse nervioso.

"Están tardando demasiado", se dijo levantándose.

Se acercó a la puerta y trató de percibir algún sonido.

Pensó en ir a hablar con los agentes que habían parado a pocos metros detrás de él, a la entrada del hospital, para recordarles que guardaran silencio, pero no se atrevió a separarse de allí. Scully podía salir en cualquier momento.

La enfermera abrió de repente la puerta. Se sorprendió al verle allí pegado como si no se hubiera movido desde que llegó.

"La señora Scully está en la habitación nº142. Puede entrar usted a verla. Siento decirle que efectivamente han perdido el bebé que esperaban, pero su esposa se encuentra bien. Podrá tener más hijos".

Mulder levantó las cejas.

"¿Mi esposa?. Bueno, el bebé no era mío...".

La enfermera le miraba como si esperase una explicación.

"¿Dónde está la habitación 142?", preguntó él renunciando a aclarar el malentendido.

"Por allí".

Señaló a su izquierda sin dejar de mirarle a él.

Abrió una puerta doble que daba a la zona de habitaciones. Al principio de la misma había un rótulo de "URGENCIAS" igual que el de fuera. Debían haber traído a Scully por allí.

Corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación. Se detuvo ante la puerta y entró despacio, cerrándola tras de sí. Se acercó en silencio y se sentó en la silla situada al lado de la cama.

Scully descansaba boca arriba con los ojos cerrados. Mantenía un brazo doblado sobre el habían puesto una pulsera de identificación de plástico. En el otro, una tira de esparadrapo sujetaba la aguja dentro de su vena por la que le llegaba, gota a gota, la sangre de una bolsa colgada de un soporte lateral.

Mulder le cogió la mano y acarició su habían puesto un camisón inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la abrió los ojos.

"... Mulder, ¿dónde estabas?", murmuró.

"No me dejaron entrar, pero he estado allí todo el tiempo, Scully".

"Tienes que sacarme de aquí... Son ellos", sollozó.

"No, Scully. Aquí estás a salvo".

"Sí lo son. Vi a uno de ellos".

Mulder clavó sus ojos en los de ella.

"¿Le reconociste?".

"No. Vestía uniforme y mascarilla, como allí, pero tenía una cicatriz en el antebrazo. Le clavé un escalpelo el día que me llevaron al quirófano por segunda vez. Era él, Mulder, estoy segura".

"¿Sabes su nombre?".

"En su placa ponía Nick Stone. Creo que es ginecólogo, pero no fue él quien me atendió. Sólo estaba por allí, mirando".

"Le investigaré. ¿Pudiste ver lo que te hicieron?. ¿Te han anestesiado también esta vez?".

Mulder se temía lo peor.

"Estuve despierta. Sólo me pusieron anestesia me han hecho nada fuera de lo normal en estos casos, pero después van a analizar una muestra de los tejidos para averiguar qué ha ocurrido. Cuando lo hagan sabrán que el bebé no era un ser huma-no".

"Si ese Nick es realmente uno de ellos, no tiene importancia lo que descubran en los análisis", observó él. "El problema es si nos permitirán salir de aquí".

"Me han dicho que me darían el alta en dos o tres días".

"¿Crees que hablaban en serio?". Mulder miraba la bolsa de sangre.

"El legrado no necesita normalmente más tiempo de hospitalización. Y la sangre me la han puesto únicamente por precaución. Dentro de seis u ocho horas me la quitarán. De todos modos, ese hombre era uno de ellos. Seguramente mintió y no podré salir...".

Se tapó la cara con el brazo.

"Sí vamos a salir de aquí, Scully, pero de momento tienes que recuperarte. Ahora no estás sola, y los chicos del FBI saben dónde estamos así que no debemos preocuparnos".

A las 07:45h de la mañana sonó el teléfono el la oficina de "El Tirador Solitario". Frohike lo cogió.

"¿Diga?".

"¿Frohike?".

"¡Mulder, por fin eres tú!".

Hizo una señal con la mano a sus compañeros para que se acercaran.

"¿Cómo está Dana?".

" en el hospital San Gabriel, a 20Km de Quonochontaug. Scully se ha puesto enferma esta noche y he tenido que traerla aquí.No os preocupé un coche del FBI en la puerta vigilándonos".

"¿Es algo grave?", preguntó preocupado.

"Ha estado bastante mal, pero ya ha salido fuera de peligro. De todos modos creo que tendremos que quedarnos aquí al menos dos días. Hablad vosotros con Skinner. No quiero arriesgarme a telefonear a su despacho".

"No tienes que preocuparte por éso, Mulder. ¿Crees que podríamos ir a verla al hospital?. Su madre está bastante angustiada".

"¿Sabe que la he encontrado?".

"Sí. Parece que quiso ponerse en contacto contigo y como no te localizaba, habló con tu jefe.A Skinner no le quedó más remedio que decírselo".

"He tenido varias llamadas estos días, pero no he querido cogerlas por sí acaso. No permitas que ella venga aquí, Frohike, y vosotros tampoco. Esto aún no ha termina-do".

"¿Qué quieres decir?".

Los tres chicos se miraron alarmados.

"Scully ha reconocido a uno de los médicos que le han atendido. Parece que es uno de los que la tenían secuestrada. No sé qué pretende, ni por qué está ahora en este hospital. Se llama Nick Stone y es ginecólogo. Quiero que averigües todo lo que puedas sobre é que nos estaban esperando, pero en principio no parece que pretendan retenernos aquí".

"¿Cómo sabían que ibas a tener que ir al hospital, Mulder?".

"... Scully ya estaba enferma cuando la encontré. Supongo que esperaban que empeorase".

"¿Y que iríais a ese hospital precisamente?".

"Sabían dónde nos escondíamos. El hospital San Gabriel es el más cercano a la casa. Debe haber sido cosa de El Fumador. Conocía a mi padre y ha estado en esa casa varias veces".

"Eso significa que no ha aceptado el pacto que Skinner le hizo".

"Es sé lo que momento no parece que estemos retenidos, pero Scully necesita cuidados médicos así que nos quedaremos. No sé qué haré después. Si puedo volveré a llamaros antes de dos días. De lo contrario, los chicos que nos vigilan se pondrán en contacto con vosotros y tendréis que encontrar el modo de sacarnos de aquí.De momento haced lo que podáis respecto al doctor Stone".

"De acuerdo, Mulder. Nos pondremos a ello ahora mismo. Por favor, di a Dana que la echo... que la echamos de menos".

"Se lo diré. Ella sabe que la estáis ayudando"

Mulder se sobresaltó al oír entrar a la enfermera con el desayuno. Se había quedado dormido sentado en el sillón, con la cabeza cerca de la almohada de Dana.

Ella le miraba dormir.

"¡Buenos días, señora Scully!. Aquí tiene", dijo dejando la bandeja sobre la mesilla. "Voy a terminar de repartirlas en la habitación de al lado, y enseguida vuelvo a ayudarle a tomarlo".

"No se preocupe, yo lo haré", dijo Mulder despejándose.

"Como quiera", respondió saliendo de la habitación.

Esperaron a que la puerta se cerrase.

"¡Mulder, esa enfermera me ha llamado "señora" ! ".

"Una de las de Urgencias creyó que el bebé era mío. Dijo que mi esposa se encontraba bien, que podría tener otro hijo en...".

Se calló al darse cuenta de que ella le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Los dos bajaron la mirada.

Scully cogió la cucharilla con la mano izquierda y comenzó a agitar el café con leche.

"No has echado el azúcar", le recordó él poniéndole el sobrecillo delante de la nariz.

Se detuvo pensativa.

"Sólo quería comprobar si había algo en el fondo".

Intentó coger la taza, pero en posición horizontal y con la mano izquierda, no podía hacerlo.

"Déjalo, Scully. Yo lo haré".

Le puso el brazo en la espalda y sujetándole los hombros, le ayudó a incorporarse. Luego acercó la taza a sus labios unos segundos.

"Siento que tengas que hacer ésto por mí, Mulder. No soy una buena compañera de trabajo. No hago más que darte problemas en vez de servirte de ayuda para resolver los casos pendientes".

"No digas éso. Eres la mejor compañera que podía imaginar. Esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de lo que te ha ocurrido, y lo hago encantado".

"Tú no tuviste la culpa".

"Creo que en realidad sí ha sido culpa mía. Yo te metí en los Expedientes X".

"No, Mulder. La idea fue del Jefe de Sección Scoth Blevins, pero la que decidió trabajar a tu lado fui sólo yo. Tú no tomaste ninguna decisión, sólo me aceptaste junto a ti".

"Tal vez tenía que haberme negado a que me asignaran una compañera. Cuando trabajaba solo no podía hacer daño a nadie".

"¿Preferirías no haberme conocido?".Scully volvió la cara hacia la pared.

"Si a cambio hubiera podido evitarte todo ésto... sí".

"Yo no puedo arrepentirme de haberte conocido aunque tuviera que pasar por ello de nuevo. Incluso cuando todo dejó de importarme y no creía que volvería a verte, seguía pensando en ti. Necesitaba que me estrecharas la mano... Nunca lo haces".

Dana hablaba sin mirarle.

"Ahora sí lo hago... ¿Es demasiado tarde?".

Ella volvió la cabeza.

"No".

Mulder se había apoyado en el sillón y apoyaba los brazos en la cama. Cogía la mano de su compañera apretándola contra su pecho. Con la otra le acariciaba el cabello enredando los dedos entre los mechones. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca.

"Eres muy guapa".

Se acercó para besarla en la mejilla, pero Scully movió ligeramente la cabeza, y sus labios se rozaron. El se separó un poco, confundido.

"Yo... no puedo, Scully".

Ella le miraba a los ojos.

"¿Por qué?. Hace tiempo que lo deseo, pero no sabía si tú...".

"Sí... desde que Duane Barry te alejó de mí durante aquel mes. En ese momento me sentí tan vacío que creí que nunca volvería a sentir nada. No quería sentir nada. Luego volviste, pero siempre tenía miedo de que te apartaran de mí otra vez... y ha vuelto a ocurrir".

"Ahora estoy aquí gracias a ti. Si quieres...".

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró el doctor Nick Stone acompañado de una enfermera.

"Buenos días, señorita Scully. ¿Cómo se encuentra esta mañana?".

Dana apretó la mano de Mulder.

"Bien", respondió nerviosa. "Me encuentro bien...".

"Señor Mulder, haga usted el favor de salir un momento. Debo hacerle un pequeño examen para confirmar su adecuada recuperación".

El se quedó de pie, inmóvil. Miraba a Scully. Nick Stone esperaba.

"Deje que se quede, doctor... Es mi marido".

"¿Su marido?. La enfermera Tooms dijo que era usted soltera. De todos modos debe salir. Son las normas del hospital".

La enfermera sujetaba la puerta esperando a que saliera para cerrarla. Mulder soltó la mano de Scully. No tenía otra opción.

"Sólo será un momento", le dijo.

"Sí".

Ella fingía tranquilidad, pero Mulder notó que su respiración se había vuelto súbitamente rápida.

Se quedó pegado a la pared dispuesto a entrar si oía algo extraño, pero antes de que pasaran cinco minutos, la enfermera salió.

"Ya puede usted entrar, señor Mulder".

El doctor examinaba la velocidad de goteo de la bolsa de sangre que le acababan de cambiar.

"Esta es la última",dijo. "Dentro de tres horas se la quitaremos. Se está recuperando perfectamente. Esta misma tarde podrá levantarse unos minutos".

Cuando les dejaron solos se sentó a su lado en el sillón. Scully tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Qué te ha hecho?".

"Sólo me ha mirado el vientre para descartar complicaciones. También me ha examinado las encías. Quería comprobar si ya tenían su color normal, o si debían seguir poniéndome sangre. Me ha apretado demasiado fuerte y me ha hecho mucho daño".

"Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo. Pensé en armar un poco de jaleo para que me dejaran quedarme, pero creo que hubieran llamado a Seguridad y me habrían echado de-finitivamente".

Scully asintió.

"Dame un poco de agua, por favor", pidió.

Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él para poder beber. La brusca exploración de las encías hizo que volvieran a sangrar, y manchar el agua.

 **C/ 46, ESTE**

 **NUEVA YORK**

"¿Ha visto cómo se preocupaba usted sin motivo?. Ya le dije que de un modo u otro, el problema se solucionaría".

El Fumador hablaba mientras miraba por la ventana del último piso del lujoso edificio. Le gustaba la vista que tenían desde el despacho de reuniones del Sindicato.

El Anciano le miraba con los ojos entornados. No estaba totalmente convencido de que hubiera sido un éxito tan rotundo como pretendían hacerle creer.

"No sólo hemos perdido unos de nuestros bebés. Ya sabe el trabajo científico y técnico que éso supone. Además hemos perdido a una donante perfecta. La información está en manos de Dios sabe que ignorante, y nuestra Base Central de Datos ha sido manipulada, no sabemos por quién ni con qué objeto. Para colmo, la señorita Scully mantiene su memoria intacta. No suele preocuparnos demasiado los testimonios de nuestros sujetos experimentales. Tienden a pasar por paranoicos, pero ¿qué me dice si la agente Scully decide hablar?. Es más que probable que sus recuerdos, totalmente lúcidos, tengan toda la credibilidad. Ella no es el típico lunático obsesionado por los fenómenos paranormales. Si alguien como ella afirma que ciertas cosas son verdad, muchas personas que dudaban, creerán que es verdad".

El Fumador soltó una bocanada de humo.

"Ahora tenemos la posibilidad de vigilar de cerca a la agente Scully durante los próximos tres días sin levantar las sospechas del FBI. Podemos comenzar a distorsionar su memoria".

"¿En sólo tres días?".

El hombre Bien Manicurado hizo un gesto de incredulidad.

"La distorsión no será completa en tan poco tiempo, pero su tendencia al escepticismo y a la negación de lo que no puede explicar, harán el resto".

"¿Qué me dice de su compañero?. Yo diría que se muestra lo suficien-temente tenaz como para tratar de rellenar las lagunas que puedan quedar en la mente de la señorita Scully".

"Ellos tienen ahora una buena jugada", respondió El Fumador, "pero se olvida de que nosotros llevamos siempre otro as en la manga".

"¿Cuál?".

"Negar todo conocimiento... y comenzar el proyecto "Gran Hermano-4".

Mulder esperaba mirando por la ventana a que su compañera saliera del baño. Eran más de la seis de la tarde y el cielo tenía un alegre color azul de primavera. El invierno había sido tan largo, había transcurrido tan lento, que no se había dado cuenta de que hacía casi un mes que había acabado. Era la primera vez que se fijaba en las hojas nuevas de los á vez fuera sólo dentro de su alma, pero hoy, 19 de abril, parecía el primer día de la primavera.

En este momento sentía que los dos estaban a salvo. Scully se preparaba para dar un corto paseo. Podían salir solos de la habitación y hablar con quien quisieran.

Quizás fuera sólo su miedo lo que le hacía pensar que cuando se dispusieran a abandonar el hospital tendrían problemas.

Dana salió arrastrando con cuidado el soporte con ruedas que sostenía la botella de suero. Le habían retirado la sangre aunque, según palabras de la enfermera, el doctor Stone había considerado oportuno mantener un aporte adicional de líquido y sales mine-rales durante uno o dos días más, para equilibrar la pérdida que había sufrido su organismo.

"El doctor Stone no fue quien me atendió en el quirófano. ¿Por qué es él quien me trata ahora?", había preguntado.

"El doctor Marlow era el que estaba de guardia en el quirófano anoche. Le correspondía a él atenderte. En cambio, el doctor Stone es el ginecólogo de esta sección. Lleva poco tiempo aquí e intenta estar presente en todas las intervenciones de los pacientes cuya evolución debe seguir después. Aún no está totalmente familiarizado con el funcionamiento del hospital, pero es un buen médico. De hecho, acabó su turno anoche a las 22:00h, pero dijo que tuvo problemas de sueño, y hacía las tres de la madrugada decidió levantarse y venir a echar un vistazo por aquí a ver si tenía algún pa-ciente nuevo. Poco después llegaste tú así que ha podido seguir tu caso desde el principio. Estás en muy buenas manos".

"¿Cuánto tiempo lleva el doctor Stone en este hospital?".

"Solamente tres días, pero todo el mundo está muy satisfecho con su trabajo".

Cuando la enfermera se fue, Scully estuvo a punto de derrumbarse.

"Me estaban esperando, Mulder. Sólo llegó quince minutos antes que yo así que alguien tuvo que darle el aviso. Debían saber dónde estábamos escondidos".

"Sí, es evidente que nos tienen vigilados, pero no debemos perder la calma. Skinner y los chicos saben lo que ocurre. Si no tienen noticias nues-tras en dos días, vendrán a ayudarnos o sacaran a la luz todo el proyecto. Nosotros no podemos hacer nada y hasta ahora parece que te están tratando bien. No han hecho nada sospechoso, ¿verdad?".

"No. Lo único sospechoso es la presencia del doctor Stone aquí".

No le volvieron a ver en el resto del día. A las 17:45h de la tarde, vino la enfermera a decirle que podía levantarse. Le desconectó un momento el suero para que pudiera ponerse la bata que le traía. Scully se puso en pie apoyándose en el brazo de Mulder.

"¿Puedes caminar bien?", preguntó la enfermera.

"Sí. Quisiera ir un momento al lavabo".

"Tengo que atender a otros pacientes. Si me necesitas estaré por aquí cerca".

"No se preocupe. Yo la ayudaré".

Mulder deseaba que les dejasen solos.

"19 de abril. Hoy se cumplen doce semanas de gestación y Scully ha perdido el bebé. ¿Es éso lo que les ocurre a todas las mujeres?. ¿Por esa razón les hacen una cesárea en la undécima semana y continúan la gesta-ción en incubadora?.Los testimonios de mujeres supuestamente abducidas manifiestan que les quitaban a sus bebés en el tercer mes. Da la impresión de que las cosas empiezan a tener sentido...".

Un leve sonido de pasos le sacó de sus pensamientos.

"No tengo muy buen aspecto", se lamentó Scully al salir del baño.

El la miró unos segundos. Vestía el camisón rosa, y sobre él, la bata del mismo color. Llevaba una de las mangas recogida en el brazo en el que tenía el suero. Con la otra mano había intentado arreglarse un poco el pelo ante el espejo.

"Sólo necesitas un poco más de color en una mejilla y un poco menos en la otra", bromeó Mulder.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se puso a su lado agarrando el soporte metálico para empujarlo mientras caminaban.

Se sintieron extraños al verse en el pasillo. El ambiente era casi alegre. Una pareja de jóvenes vestidos igual que Scully hablaban apoyados en la pared, al lado de su habitación. Decían algo acerca de un accidente de moto. Los dos llevaban el brazo derecho en cabestrillo.

Miraron a las personas que ocupaban algunas de las habitaciones. En una de ellas vieron a la enfermera del turno de tarde hablando animada-mente con un anciano acostado en su en silencio hasta el final del pasillo deteniéndose en la ventana del extremo.

"Me gustaría pasear por la calle".

"Queda poco, Scully. Mañana o pasado volvemos a casa".

"Quisiera estar ya en casa. Mamá estará muy sola. Ahora ni siquiera te tiene a ti".

Dieron la vuelta caminando hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

"Sabe que estoy contigo".

Un celador salió de una de las habitaciones empujando a un hombre en su silla de ruedas, y entraron en la de al lado.

Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo, junto a la puerta de salida, oyeron a la enfermera que les hablaba asomando la cabeza desde la habitación del anciano.

"¡Eh!. No pueden salir de la sección, por favor. Está prohibido".

Ellos se miraron y dieron la vuelta sin decir nada.

"¿Está prohibido para todos o sólo para nosotros?", preguntó Scully dirigiéndose a su compañero en voz baja.

"No lo sé. Espero que sea una...".

Mulder se calló al sentir que algo había chocado con su zapato. Detrás de él vio un extraño objeto que emitía el sonido típico de un aparato manejado por control remoto. Lo cogió mostrándoselo a Scully.

Ella frunció el ceño y se negó a tocarlo.

"Es un platillo volante", dijo.

"¡Perdón!".

Giraron la cabeza hacía la habitación de la izquierda, la 137. Un niño de unos ocho años, vestido con pijama y bata, les miraba desde el umbral de la puerta. Llevaba los mandos del control remoto en las manos. Tenía unos enormes ojos azules, pero en su cabeza no quedaba un solo cabello.

"¿Es tuyo?", preguntó Mulder.

"No. La enfermera Tooms me lo ha prestado para que juegue mientras estoy en el sitio es muy aburrido".

"¿Cómo te llamas?", preguntó Scully.

"Kate".

"¿Kate?".

Mulder se inclinó un poco hacia ella y se fijó en su piel fina y su barbilla delicada. Le susurró a Scully en la oreja con disimulo.

"Creí que era un niño".

"¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?", sonrió Scully.

Comenzaron a caminar los tres juntos por el pasillo. Kate conducía el platillo manteniéndolo a un metro de distancia delante de ellos.

"Esta vez me parece que dos semanas".

"¿Has venido más veces?".

Mulder miraba su cráneo totalmente pelado.

"Sí, tres veces. Me puse enferma cuando estaba en el colegio. Tengo cáncer en la sangre".

Scully se detuvo un momento y miró a la niña, que trataba de evitar que el juguete chocase contra la pared.

"¿Quién te ha dicho éso?".

"Oí como mi papá se lo decía a la mamá de Lisa. Es la niña que está conmigo en la habitación. Creían que yo estaba dormida porque cuando me meten en la máquina, después tengo que estar quieta y con los ojos cerrados para no vomitar. No me gusta esa máquina".

Kate miró la aguja en el brazo de Scully.

"¿A ti qué te ha pasado?".

"Ella tiene...".

Mulder dudó.

"Iba a tener un bebé, pero murió", respondió Dana sin mirar a su compañero.

"Lo siento...Yo tengo un hermanito que tiene cuatro á dice que cuando crezca un poco más, podré jugar con él".

"Va a ser muy divertido", observó Scully.

"Sí. Tengo muchas ganas de salir del hospital. Antes creía que me iba a morir porque un día vi a papá llorando, pero me ha dicho que no. Me voy a curar".

"¡Por supuesto que te vas a curar!".

Mulder sonrió a la niña tocándole ligeramente el hombro.

"Se me cayó todo el pelo por culpa de la má principio no quería salir de la habitación porque me daba vergüenza, pero el otro día vi a una señora en la habitación 145 que también estaba calva, y ya no me importa".

"Cuando te pongas bien, te volverá a crecer el pelo. No te preocupes".

"Sí. La enfermera Tooms me lo ha dicho".

Sacó algo del bolsillo y se lo mostró a Scully.

"Papá me lo regaló ayer. Lo estoy guardando para cuando pueda ponérmelo".

La niña sostenía sobre su palma un prendedor en forma de letra K.

"Es muy bonito".

Kate lo miró un momento y lo volvió a guardar.

"¿Tú cómo te llamas?".

"Dana. Y él es Fox".

Mulder le ofreció la mano sonriente.

"¡Igual que mi gato!", exclamó la niña.

"¿Tienes un gato que se llama "Fox"?".

"Sí. Al principio, cuando papá lo compró, tenía miedo de nosotros. Se asustaba mucho y se le ponían los pelos de punta, y la cola muy ancha. Mamá decía que así parecía un zorro".

Scully se tapó la boca para que él no la viese reír.

"Todo el mundo me llama Mulder. Es mi apellido", explicó confiado.

"A mí me gusta más "Fox"".

Dana y él se miraron. Ella se encogió de hombros sonriendo burlo-namente.

"¿Estáis casados?", preguntó Kate.

"¡No!", respondieron los dos al unísono.

"¡Ah!. Antes dijiste que ibas a tener un bebé...".

"Somos amigos", dijo Scully.

"¡Papá!", gritó de pronto la niña.

Salió corriendo hacia el extremo del pasillo llevando el platillo volante bajo el brazo. Acababa de entrar un hombre de unos 35 años que abría los brazos para acoger a la niña. Se besaron efusivamente. Kate le cogió de la mano y le hizo entrar en su habita-ción.

"Estoy un poco cansada", dijo Scully cuando se quedaron solos.

"Volvamos".

Mulder dejaba que ella se apoyase en su brazo.

Se acostó en la cama y se miró los pies. Los cortes estaban casi curados, pero aún le dolían al andar. El la cubrió con la sábana.

"Están mejor que tu cara", dijo. "Cuando salgas de aquí vas a tener que ir al dentista para que te arregle esa muela partida".

"Me tragué el trozo que falta".

"¿Por qué te dejó atada debajo de la cama, Scully?".

"Cuando me golpeó estaba cerca de la puerta. No sé cómo llegué hasta allí".

"Me diste un susto tremendo. Creí que estabas muerta".

"Hoy es 19 de abril. Hace tres meses que lo hicieron".

Su rostro se ensombreció.

"Y hace una semana que te hicieron la ecografía. Creo que iban a quitártelo como a las otras mujeres".

"Seguramente llega un momento en el que el cuerpo rechaza lo que no reconoce como suyo y se produce el aborto", reflexionó Scully.

"De un modo u otro ha desaparecido", concluyó Mulder. "Ahora tienes que comenzar tu vida de nuevo. Ni siquiera tendrás que hablar de ello con tu madre si no quieres".

"No quiero, pero algún día tendré que hacerlo. Tienen que saber lo que están haciendo a la gente".

"No puedes hacerlo público, Scully", le recordó.

"Si después de quitarles los bebés, distorsionan los recuerdos de esas mujeres, yo soy la única que sabe lo que nos hacerme análisis en cualquier otro sitio donde ellos no estén, y sabrán que estuve embarazada de un bebé no ... Mulder, tendrás una prueba irrefutable".

"El silencio es tu seguro de vida, Scully. Si hablas te matarán. ¿Para qué querré yo entonces una prueba irrefutable?".

"Tal vez no sea tan importante que yo siga viva como el hecho de que todo salga a la luz. Ni siquiera a mí me importa ya demasiado".

"¡Me importa a mí!. No sigas hablando así, Scully. No lo sientes de verdad, sólo estás asustada, pero quieres vivir. ¡Y yo quiero que vivas!".

"Pero, Mulder, eres tú el que lleva veinticuatro años buscando la verdad, y ahora la has encontrado. Es lo que más te importa".

"¡No. Tú eres lo que más me importa!".

 **OFICINA DE "EL TIRADOR SOLITARIO".**

 **WASHSINGTON D.C.**

Langly estaba más cerca del teléfono, pero fue Frohike quien se abalanzó para cogerlo primero.

"¿Diga?".

"Frohike, soy yo".

"Mulder, ¿cómo está?".

"Mucho mejor. Hoy ha podido pasear un rato. Seguramente volvere-mos a casa pasado mañana.¿Has averiguado algo acerca del Dr Stone?".

"Sí y no. Esto es muy raro, Mullder. El doctor Stone era uno de los ginecólogos del proyecto "Gran Hermano-3". Lleva trabajando para ellos más de diez años. Pero lo raro es que ese hombre en realidad parece no existir. No ha habido modo de encontrar su partida de nacimiento. Nunca ha ido al médico, no tiene permiso de circulación, no está casado. No ha estudiado en ningún colegio ni en ninguna Universidad. No tiene do-micilio. No aparece en ninguna base de datos del país, excepto en la de la Nasa, pero los únicos datos que hay sobre él son su nombre y profesión, y algunos acerca de los pro-yectos para los que ha trabajado, siempre para la Nasa. He mirado en los archivos de "Gran Hermano-3" que nos dejaste y hemos investigado al resto de los médicos. Tres de ellos están exactamente en la misma situación. Otro ginecólogo y dos inmunólogos. Los demás parecen tener un pasado normal. Estos cuatro médicos sin pasado han aparecido sin embargo, como por casualidad, hace menos de una semana, en las bases de datos de cuatro hospitales distintos. Todos a menos de 50 kilómetros de tu casa. Todos han comenzado a trabajar en sus respectivos puestos el mismo día: el lunes a las 08h de la mañana. En los ordenadores de los hospitales sólo aparecen los datos imprescindibles para poder entrar a trabajar allí, pero al investigarlos no hemos encontrado ni un solo docu-mento real que confirme esos datos. Y hay algo más. Dos horas después de tu llamada, esta mañana, tres de los doctores habían desaparecido de los hospitales y de sus ordenadores. Sólo queda el doctor Stone, que sigue trabajando ahí, en el San Gabriel".

"Nos estaban esperando, Frohike. No sé lo que tratan de hacer, pero querían asegurarse de que recuperaban a Scully".

"¿Os han hecho algo?".

"No. Aquí todo parece funcionar normalmente. El doctor ha venido a visitar a Dana, pero no ha hecho nada extraño. Sólo nos dijeron que era el médico que le correspondía".

"¿Un ginecólogo?. ¿Qué le han hecho allí, Mulder?".

"Frohike, Dana no puede hablar de ello aún. Necesita tiempo. Ella quiere sacarlo todo a la luz y denunciar el proyecto, pero ahora mismo no podría hablar de ello ni siquiera con su madre".

"Pero lo han hecho, ¿verdad?. Los informes...".

"Ahora no, Frohike. Yo no puedo decirlo. Se lo he prometido. Ella lo hará... cuando pueda. Tengo que dejarte. Pasado mañana...".

Mulder apagó el móvil al oír entrar a la enfermera con la bandeja de la cena. Ella le miró durante dos segundos a los ojos. Le pareció que no le había gustado encontrarle hablando por telé había metido en el baño para hablar, dejando la puerta entornada para que Scully no le oyese desde la cama.

La enfermera le dobló la almohada para que ella pudiera incorporarse y comer sola.

"No se moleste. Ya me ocupo yo", dijo Mulder.

Salió sin dejar de echarle una última mirada.

Scully cogió la cuchara con la mano izquierda y la metió en el plató levantándola unos centímetros.

"Creo que sigo teniendo un problema".

Parte del contenido cayó de nuevo al plato y dos gotas salpicaron su cara. Mulder la limpió con la servilleta.

"Yo te lo doy", dijo sentándose a su lado.

Ella se quedó mirando la cuchara pegada a sus labios sin decidirse a abrir la boca.

"Me siento ridícula".

"¿Tan mal lo hago?". El trataba de animarla. "La verdad es que estoy conociendo una nueva faceta de mí mismo. Nunca he tenido que hacer ésto... y me gusta hacerlo contigo".

"No está bien que tengas que hacerlo tú".

"¿Por qué?". Mulder dejó la cuchara en el plato.

"No lo sé"

Parecía avergonzada.

"Quiero ayudarte, Scully, pero si éso te hace sentir mal, llamaré a la enfermera para que lo haga ella".

"No, no la llames. Si viene no podremos hablar".

Abrió la boca. El sonrió.

"¿Qué te ha dicho Frohike?".Mulder la miró a los ojos.

"Lo que sospechá estaban esperando en todos los hospi-tales a los que podíamos ir. Tenías razón, Scully, pero saldremos de aquí".

"Tal vez querían quitarme el bebé para eliminar pruebas y ahora que no lo tengo nos dejarán en paz".

"No lo creo. No era una prueba demasiado peligrosa puesto que ellos saben que si no os lo quitan antes, lo perdéis de todos modos en la duodé-cima semana. Aunque en tu caso no era seguro. En los informes pone que contigo tuvieron éxito total en las pruebas de inmunidad y mutación del ADN que te hicieron hace tres añ que pudieras alcanzar un embarazo más avanzado gracias a que han conseguido neutralizar la respuesta inmunitaria de tu cuerpo a los elementos orgánicos extraños".

"Si fuera así, ¿por qué lo he perdido?. ¿Y qué es lo que quieren ahora?".

"No lo sé".

Scully se miró el brazo.

"Debería quitarme ésto e intentar escapar. ¿Crees que podríamos?".

"Seguramente nos están vigilando de cerca. Esperemos a ver qué pasa mañana. Si no nos dejan salir en uno o dos días, el FBI actuará. Saben que si intentan algo, nosotros publicaremos la información así que estamos relativamente seguros incluso aquí".

Dana acercó a Mulder el plato que él le estaba ayudando a comer.

"Si vamos a estar aquí algún día más, será mejor que empieces a comer tú también. No has probado bocado en todo el día. Tiene que haber una cafetería en el hospital. Deberías haber ido a tomar algo".

"¿Y dejarte aquí sola?. no me echen, estaré aquí contigo".

"Entonces toma ésto".

"Tú lo necesitas más, Scully".

"Tengo más que suficiente. Si tenemos que salir corriendo pasado mañana, creo que aún no estaré en condiciones de llevarte en brazos así que será mejor que empieces a comer", dijo ofreciéndole su tenedor.

El obedeció.

"Mulder, ¿cómo supiste que estaba allí?".

"Por casualidad. Mary olvidó dejar unos libros en la biblioteca. Estaba cerca de mí puesto así que lo hice yo. Uno de ellos se titulaba "Yo soy Médico Forense".

"¿Por éso te diste cuenta?".

"En realidad, fue exactamente por ésto".

Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón el trozo de periódico cuidadosamente doblado. Lo abrió para mostrárselo.

"Recorté ese artículo y lo usé como marcapáginas", recordó.

"No fue sólo el artículo", añadió cogiendo con cuidado el cabello rojizo. "Mira, estaba también entre las páginas".

"Yo no lo puse ahí. Se me debió caer".

"Siempre me ha gustado tu cabello, pero desde ese día doy gracias a Dios por haberte dado este color tan particular".

Mulder le cogió un mechón entre los dedos y lo acarició suavemente.

Llamaron a la puerta.

"¡Adelante!", dijo Scully.

Kate entró con el platillo volante en la mano.

"¡Hola!. ¿Se ha ido ya tu papá?".

"Sí. Sólo podía estar hasta las siete y media. Hoy ha venido muy tarde porque tenía que trabajar, pero mañana volverá otra vez".

Le entregó el juguete a Mulder.

"Se ha estropeado", dijo. "¿Puedes arreglármelo?. No quiero decírselo a la enfermera Tooms".

"Veamos".

Tenía un cable suelto. Mulder lo puso en su lugar y el circuito quedó restablecido.

"Gracias, Fox. Me gustaría que te quedaras más días aquí, así podría venir a verte", dijo dirigiéndose a Scully.

"¿Por qué dices éso?".

"He oído decir al doctor Stone que mañana te van a llevar al ala Este, donde están los enfermos que tienen que estar más tiempo en el hospital...

¿Te has puesto peor?".

"No". Miró a Mulder un momento.

"Allí no permiten que los familiares visiten a la gente, ni que se queden por las noches. Sólo pueden verles los domingos por la tarde".

"¡Kate!".

Alguien llamó a la niña desde el pasillo.

"Tengo que irme. Es hora de dormir".

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

"Nos quieren separar, Scully. No hay otra razón para que te trasladen".

"¿Por qué?".

"No lo sé, pero no podemos permitirlo. Voy a llamar a Frohike. Tenemos que salir de aquí lo antes posible".

Scully bajó los ojos.

"Me da miedo quedarme sola como allí. Tal vez pretendan llevarme al quirófano otra vez, como hace dos meses".

"Tres meses", le corrigió Mulder.

"...sí. Tres meses".

Arrugó la frente, pensativa.

La enfermera entró.

"Voy a cambiarle la botella de suero, señora Scully".

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que volvió a salir.

"¿Teníamos que haberle preguntado?".

"No. Si saben que nos hemos enterado es posible que quieran adelantarlo. Esperemos a mañana".

"Si me llevan allí otra vez, no podrás án más vigilancia. Me dejarán otra vez al cuidado de la enfermera...".

Se calló unos segundos.

"... Mary", terminó Mulder.

"No recordaba su nombre".

"Creo que mañana deberías pedir que te dieran el alta voluntaria, Scully".

"El doctor Stone se negará a dármela".

"No puede , las consecuencias serían responsa-bilidad tuya".

"Tienes razón, pero aún así no creo que esté dispuesto".

"Tenemos que intentarlo".

Scully asintió vacilante.

A las 00:15 horas de la madrugada, Frohike estaba ante el ordenador intentando adivinar qué significaba lo que acababa de descubrir. De la base de datos del hospital San Gabriel había desaparecido la ficha del doctor Nick Stone. Revisó varias veces los archivos para ver si la encontraba en otra parte, pero fue inútil.

"Scully sigue allí dentro. ¿Por qué iba él a desaparecer ahora?".

Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Mulder.

"¿Desaparecido?. Esta misma tarde ha estado por aquí aunque no ha venido a ver a Dana".

"Su ficha no está y creo que éso sólo significa una cosa. Va a aban-donar el hospital, si es que no lo ha hecho ya", dijo Frohike. "Es lo que ocurrió con los otros tres médicos".

"Pero, ¿por qué?. El no nos ha dicho nada aún, pero al parecer pretenden trasladar mañana a Scully a otra zona del hospital donde va a estar más vigilada, y no podré estar con ella".

Su preocupación aumentaba por momentos.

"¿Por qué van a hacer éso, Mulder?. Dijiste que ella estaba mejor".

"Lo está. No sé qué es lo que ocurre, pero creo que ha llegado el momento de que intentéis sacarnos de aquí".

"Es muy posible que su traslado sirva para separarla de ti y llevarla a otro lugar. Ten cuidado, Mulder. Creo que intentan secuestrarla de nuevo".

El ya había pensado esa posibilidad. Tenía que hacer algo rápidamente.

"Frohike, tienes que hablar con Marita Covarrubias. Dile que es de mi parte. Tal vez ella pueda descubrir qué es lo que tratan de hacer. Si se confirma que van a sacarla del hospital para llevarla al Centro de Investiga-ciones Biológicas, tendrá que conseguir algún documento acreditativo para que seáis vosotros los que vengáis a recogerla. Debéis realizar un falso traslado si llega el momento".

"Empezaré ahora mismo, Mulder. Volveré a llamarte".

Colgó.

Frohike buscó en la agenda y marcó el número.

"Necesito hablar con Marita Covarrubias, Ayudante Especial del Secretario General de las Naciones Unidas, por favor. Es urgente...".

 **HOSPITAL SAN GABRIEL (RHODE ISLAND).**

 **03:21 A.M.**

Mulder acariciaba la mano de su compañera en la oscuridad. Escu-chaba su respiración suave mientras dormía. Eran más de las 3h de la madrugada, y hacía sólo veinte minutos que ella había logrado conciliar el sueñ quería dormirse porque temía que, al despertar, él hubiera desaparecido de su permanecía sentado en el sillón, muy cerca, jugando con su pulsera de identificación.

"Scully... siento mucho todo ésto. Gracias por no hacerme culpable, aunque realmente creo que sí lo soy. Te he pagado todo lo que has hecho por mí haciéndote sufrir. Tengo miedo por ti... y por mí.

¿Qué va a ocurrir mañana?. Creo que pretenden alejarte otra vez de mí y no creo que pueda soportarlo una vez más.

Hasta que Duane Barry te secuestró no me di cuenta de lo que significabas en mi vida. Pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos que sentía como si tu y yo fuésemos una sola persona y cuando te fuiste, algo se me rompió por dentro. Fueron unas semanas tan vacías... Tenía la sensación de estar flotando en un mundo irreal en el que vivía solo. No podía permitir que nadie atravesara la coraza en que se había convertido mi piel. Quería tener ese espacio reservado siempre para ti.

Cada mañana, al despertar, me decía a mí mismo, "hoy no te veré", para no tener que decirme, "nunca más te veré". Tenía tus últimas palabras en el contestador grabadas en mi cerebro y me golpeaban cada noche:

"¡Mulder, necesito ayuda!. ¡Mulder!".

No te ayudé. En ese momento me di cuenta de que hubiera dejado todo: mi carrera, mi placa, los expedientes X, e incluso la búsqueda de mi hermana, por recupe-rarte, y sin embargo no pude hacer nada por ti. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo im-portante que era volver a mirar tus ojos y oír tu voz.

Me pregunté mil veces cómo pude permitir que te hicieran daño por mi culpa, después de lo que tú habías hecho por mí. Después de veinte años buscando casi un fan-tasma, tú me devolviste al mundo real, a tu mundo.

Ocurrió poco a poco, de un modo imperceptible. Los dos primeros años que pasamos juntos, las cosas parecían haber cambiado poco. Comprartíamos casi todo nuestro tiempo, pero manteníamos nuestras vidas cerradas el uno al otro. Yo deseaba abrirla, pero tenía miedo de que te cansaras de mi locura y quisieras irte. No sabía lo que sentía por ti, pero me gustaba estar a tu lado. Eras diferente al resto de los compañeros. Tú no te reías de mí cuando te hablaba de las cosas en las que creo. Tú me respe-tabas. Aunque no podía dejar que entraras en mi vida, no me alejé de ti como hice con los demás. Me acostumbré a tenerte a mi lado de una forma tan natural, que sólo me di cuenta de lo que te necesitaba cuando te perdí.

Cuando regresaste, te convertiste en el único cabo que me ataba a la vida. Me refiero a la vida real. Desde que Samantha se fue, su búsqueda era lo único que me mantenía vivo, lo único que me obligaba a despertar cada mañana. Pero tú conseguiste que deseara no sólo despertar, sino también vivir para estar contigo...

No sé cuándo empecé a sentir algo más íntimo por ti. Creo que fue el día que despertaste, al entrar en tu habitación y coger tu mano. Desde entonces, cuando no estabas conmigo, solía pensar sin darme cuenta en tus ojos, en tu perfume... A veces deseaba tocar tu cabello. Quería hablarte de mí y que tu me hablaras de ti, pero era difícil. Somos tan diferentes que nunca imaginé que desearas que nuestras vidas se acercasen má me atrevía a sugerírtelo por miedo a que lo que tenía se estropease. No soportaba la idea de perderte y por esa razón mantenía las distancias. Prefería tener sólo una parte de ti antes que no tener nada en absoluto.

Sí, Scully, yo también te deseo, pero si me acerco más a ti, ellos tendrán un lugar donde golpearme. Saben que no pueden detenerme a menos que me maten, pero ¿qué pasará si descubren que pueden callarme golpeándote a ti?. No dudarán en hacerlo. En realidad ya lo han hecho. Después de ésto, si no abandono, el siguiente paso será matarte. ¿Serán capaces de hacerlo?. Tienen que saber que si lo hacen no habrá nada que pueda detenerme.

La lucha va a ser larga. No voy a abandonar, pero no sé si debería alejarme de ti para no ponerte en peligro. No quiero hacerlo. Ahora eres tú la que me da fuerza para continuar, para vivir. Si mueres seguiré luchando, pero dejaré de estar vivo, como ocurría antes de conocerte.

Siento como si nos separara una pantalla de cristal y cada día resulta más difícil estar así a tu lado. Me estaba matando no poder decirte lo que siento por ti porque creí que tu no esperabas más, y porque tenía miedo de que te hicieran daño por mi culpa.

Ahora te lo han hecho por segunda vez y a pesar de todo no me has rechazado, a pesar de todo... me has besado. ¿Es ésto el principio?".

Oyó unos pasos que se acercaban. Entró la enfermera del turno de noche y se aproximo por detrás de su sillón para cambiar la botella de suero. Lo hacía con mucho cuidado, evitando hacer ruido, y guiándose solamente con la luz del pasillo. Mulder fin-gía que dormía. Ella dio la vuelta y se acercó por delante, junto al brazo de Scully. El abrió ligeramente los ojos en el momento en que guardaba una jeringuilla en el bolsillo.

"¿Qué le ha puesto?", preguntó cuando salía.

"El doctor ha ordenado un antibiótico. Sufre una pequeña infección", dijo nerviosa. "Mañana se le harán nuevos análisis para ver de dónde procede exactamente. Probablemente tenga que quedarse en el hospital algún día más".

Cerró la puerta dejándole en la oscuridad.

Se levantó inmediatamente y encendió la luz del baño. Se acercó a la cama y comenzó a darle palmaditas en la cara.

"¡Scully, despierta!", le apremiaba.

Ella gimió sujetando su mano. Mulder se dio cuenta de que la estaba golpeando la mejilla herida.

"Lo siento, Scully. Tengo que decirte algo".

"¿Qué ocurre?".

Parpadeaba medio desorientada.

"Acaba de venir la enfermera a cambiarte la botella de suero. La he visto inyectándote algo a través de la aguja del brazo. Ha dicho que es un antibiótico porque tienes una infección".

Medio adormilada, Scully trataba de poner atención a sus palabras.

"No creo que sea verdad", dijo mirándole fijamente. "Me lo habrían dicho antes, y generalmente los antibióticos no se administran a media noche. Además, si tuviera una infección como consecuencia del aborto tendría síntomas, pero no es así. Me encuentro bien".

"Vi cómo escondía la jeringuilla".

"Por eso querían que tuviera más tiempo el me han estado administrando algo a través de él o de la sangre desde que llegué, pero no son antibióticos".

Scully bajó los ojos. Parecía pensativa.

"Es la primera vez que les vemos inyectarte algo desde que saliste de urgencias", le consoló Mulder.

"El suero de una botella tarda más de tres horas en ser asimilada por el organismo. Pueden haber traído esa sustancia ya mezclada en la botella, pero si por alguna razón ahora quieren conseguir un efecto más rápido, es posible que ése sea el motivo de que me la hayan inyectado directamente. ".

"¿Qué efecto?".

"No lo sé".

Se cubrió la cara con el brazo.

"¿Te sientes bien, Scully?".

"No, Mulder, estoy muy me van a dejar que vuelva a casa, ¿verdad?.Mañana me separarán de ti. Creo que me están dando el medica-mento otra vez. Todo está empezando de nuevo".

Trataba de ocultar las lágrimas.

"No. No va a ocurrir nunca más. No lo permitiré".

Mulder la obligó a mirarle cogiendo suavemente su barbilla.

"Si lo hacen, no podrás evitarlo. Tengo miedo, Mulder. No quiero que me separen de ti".

Le agarraba de la camisa suplicando.

"Si lo hacen, volveré a por ti. Recuérdalo, Scully, si te llevan quiero que me esperes porque mientras esté vivo te buscaré. Llegaré por ti hasta donde no fui capaz de llegar por Samantha...".

"Mulder...".

El le apartó el cabello de la frente. Tocó su mejilla, acariciando su oreja. Se miraron un momento, y Mulder se acercó lentamente a su boca. Scully cerró los ojos conteniendo la respiración hasta que sintió la presión de sus labios, al principio suave, como un roce. El se separó un poco, pero ella le tocó el cuello atrayéndole hacia sí, y esta vez pudo aspirar el olor de su compañero cuando sus bocas se fundieron en un beso profundo, interminable.

"Scully...".

Mulder seguía con sus labios la barbilla de Dana, y subiendo por la mejilla, le besaba los ojos.

"Gracias, Mulder... Te necesitaba"..

"Hace tanto tiempo... que te quiero, Scullly".

Se sentó en el sillón cogiendo su mano, mirando sus ojos en la semioscuridad.

 **C/ 46, ESTE .**

 **NUEVA YORK .**

"Creo que es un error traer de nuevo a la señorita Scully", dijo El Fumador enfrentándose a Strughold. "Tienen la información del proyecto y no me parece que merezca la pena las molestias que nos ocasionaría su publicación. Perderíamos mucho tiempo inventando justificaciones. Al fin y al cabo podemos conseguir las donantes que necesitemos en cualquier momento".

"No se trata de donantes. Por supuesto que podemos tener las que siquiera es por lo que ahora sabe la agente Scully. Segura-mente tiene tanto miedo que no sería capaz de hacer nada con esa informa-ción. El problema es el agente Mulder. Tiene todos nuestros archivos en su poder, además de un testimonio de primera mano. Ella es médico. Sabe cómo conseguir pruebas físicas de sí misma porque sabe qué es exac-tamente lo que tiene que buscar. Es demasiado. Después del tiempo que lleva buscando respuestas, el agente Mulder no se quedará de brazos cruzados con la informa-ción guardada en su bolsillo. Mucha gente le cree un paranoico, pero si su compañera le apoya, y probablemente lo haga dentro de un tiempo, se convertirá en una molestia demasiado grande para nosotros. Creo que deberíamos quitarnos el problema de encima antes de que sea demasiado tarde".

"¿Cómo?. ¿Secuestrando otra vez a la señorita Scully?.Así sólo conseguiríamos el efecto contrario". El Fumador sacó otro cigarrillo y miró a Strughold a través de la pantalla de humo.

"Sólo tenemos que hacer ver al señor Mulder que las cosas tienen otro punto de vista" Continuó. "No se trata de que si nos acercamos a su compañera, él puede revelar nuestro secreto, sino de que si lo revela, la mataremos. En cualquier caso él llevará la peor parte. Y mientras dura este juego tendremos tiempo de recobrar la información de cada uno de los abogados y cadenas de televisión en que está guardada, y de paso distorsionar totalmente la memoria de la agente Scully. Tenemos que conseguir que quede otra vez con las manos vacías, con muchas sospechas, pero ninguna prueba. Sólo así podremos empezar el Proyecto "Gran Hermano-4" con todas las probabilidades de éxito. La señorita Scully tiene que estar de nuevo en nuestro poder esta misma tarde, y él tiene que ser advertido de que su vida depende de que se mantenga en silencio".

"¿La volverá a incluir en el proyecto?", preguntó El Fumador.

"De momento, no. La dejaremos libre dentro de dos semanas, cuando sus recuerdos hayan sido totalmente distorsionados. Es mejor no intentar llevar al límite la paciencia de Mulder. Podría explotar y volverse impru-dente en sus investigaciones. Ya lo ha intentado. Podría llegar un momento en que la solución menos molesta fuera matarlos a los dos... Tal vez debe-ríamos haberlo hecho hace mucho , y clausurar los Expedientes X".

"Eso no acabaría con el problema. Sería cuestión de tiempo que otra persona los volviera a abrir, y tendríamos que empezar de nuevo. Ahora tenemos la ventaja de que cono-cemos bien al señor Mulder, y sabemos cómo mantenerle a raya. Mientras esté vivo, no tendremos que preocu-parnos de nadie más, y mientras la señorita Scully esté viva, pero vigilada por nosotros, él no se atreverá a rebasar los límites. Sólo es cuestión de establecer un equilibrio inteligente y duradero".

"Tengo la sensación de que usted admira al señor Mulder", dijo el Anciano.

"¿Acaso no es de admirar su tenacidad por descubrir aquello en lo que cree?. Le conozco desde que era niño y siempre he creído que deberíamos habernos esforzado más en atraerlo a nuestra causa. Todo lo molesto que es ahora podría haberse convertido en colaboración si le hubiésemos traído a nuestro lado como hicimos con su padre, el señor William Mulder".

El Fumador entornó los ojos como si recordara algo del pasado.

"Eso no hubiera sido posible después de lo que le ocurrió a su hermana", apuntó Strughold.

"Cometimos un error. No debimos permitir que William cambiase de opinión".

"Si no recuerdo mal, fue su error. Fue usted quien le convenció de que fuera Fox quien se quedara en casa cuando él ya había decidido lo contrario".

"Sí, yo le convencí...".

 **HOSPITAL SAN GABRIEL (RHODE ISLAND)**

 **07:45 A.M.**

Scully miraba angustiada a su compañero dormido. Eran casi las 08h de la mañ había amanecido y tenía la sensación de que debía aprovechar el tiempo al máximo para retener su imagen antes de que volvieran a separarla de él. Si lo hacían, ahora tendría algo nuevo que echar de menos de és de que él la besara por la noche, los dos habían quedado en silencio mucho tiempo.

Pensó qué era lo que había ocurrido para que los dos fueran capaces al fin de romper la pantalla de cristal que les estaba separando desde hacía tanto tiempo. ¿Lo había hecho porque creía, como ella, que esa podía ser la última oportunidad que tuviera de mostrarle lo que sentía?. Scully no quería reconocer que esa podía ser la primera y la última vez que Mulder la besara. ¡No, ahora no podían separarles!.Ahora necesitaba decir y escuchar demasiadas cosas que se habían callado en cuatro añ ía que hacer para salir de hospital ahora mismo, antes de que vinieran a por ella.

Se miró el brazo y despegó la tira de esparadrapo. Luego, con mucho cuidado, se sacó la aguja. Estaba dispuesta a mostrar la mayor seguridad posible para decirle al doc-tor Stone que se iba de allí inmediatamente. Le exigiría el alta voluntaria.

Se puso la bata y las zapatillas. Le hubiera gustado tener su propia ropa para dar una imagen más saludable y autoritaria, pero aun con ese aspecto, el doctor Stone tendría que oírla.

Mulder despertó frotándose el cuello dolorido de dormir en mala posición.

"¡Scully!. ¿Te han quitado el suero?", preguntó mirándola somnoliento.

"Me lo he quitado yo. Nos vamos de aquí en cuanto llegue el doctor".

Miraba por la ventana, dándole la espalda.

"Sí", afirmó él poco convencido.

Entró la enfermera con una botella de suero en la mano y se quedó inmóvil al ver a Dana de pie.

"¿Quién se lo ha quitado?", preguntó con gesto serio.

"¿Cuándo vendrá el doctor Stone?", preguntó Scully acercándose a ella.

"Métase en la cama. Tengo que ponérselo otra vez".

"Sólo es suero. Ya no lo necesito. Quiero ver al doctor para pedirle el alta. Dígale que venga, por favor".

La enfermera les miraba sin saber qué hacer. Mulder se colocó al lado de su compañera.

"¿El alta?. No puede ser...".

"¿Por qué no?", le cortó. "Llámele. Nos vamos ahora mismo".

Salió de la habitación a toda prisa.

"¿Qué crees que hará?". Scully se sentó en la cama.

"No creo que haya ido a avisarle".

Vio una pequeña mancha de sangre en la manga de ella. Se acercó para descubrirle el brazo, que había sangrado ligeramente en el lugar donde estaba la aguja. Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y le limpió con cuidado. Luego se sentó a su lado.

"Scully, los chicos saben que quieren trasladarte. Si intentan sacarte del hospital, ellos nos ayudarán. No tengas miedo".

"Hacía tanto frío en la celda... Estuve allí las dos primeras semanas, hasta que me implantaron el embrión. Después me trataron mejor. Yo tenía algo suyo que debían cuidar... No quiero volver a ese sitio, no quiero volver al sector... ¿En qué sector estaba, Mulder?".

El la miró a los ojos.

"En el sector A. Scully, estás olvidando datos desde ayer. ¿Te has dado cuenta?".

"... Sí. Por la noche lo he pensado. No puedo recordar algunas cosas: El nombre del médico que me hizo la ecografía; el camino hasta la terraza que hacía todos los días; las caras de las otras dos enfermeras que vi...".

El miró la botella casi vacía colgada del soporte metálico.

"Eso es lo que te están haciendo. Tratan de distorsionar tus recuerdos porque quieren terminar lo que empezaron, y para ello ponen algo en el suero".

"¿Por qué iban a querer hacer éso?. No tiene sentido ahora que tú tienes todos los archivos del proyecto. Aunque no recuerde absolutamente nada, podemos denunciarles igualmente".

"No lo sé. A pesar de los archivos y teniendo en cuenta la poca credibilidad que tengo para los demás, el testimonio de alguien como tú podría ser esencial si llega el momento en que podamos sacarlo a la luz sin ponerte en peligro".

"Aún puedo recordar los peores momentos... y también los mejores. Recuerdo cuando me pusiste tu chaqueta, y te vi. Espero no olvidar esta noche...".

Mulder le puso el brazo sobre los hombros y le acarició la mejilla. Levantó su barbilla tocando suavemente con su dedo los labios de Dana. Se acercó un poco.

Los dos se sobresaltaron cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y entraron la enfermera y un celador trayendo una camilla. Mulder se levantó en el acto, situándose delante de Scully.

"Buenos días, señora Scullly", dijo el hombre. "Vengo a llevarla al ala Este. El doctor quiere hacerle algunos análisis. Parece que tiene usted un pequeño problema".

"No lo tiene", respondió Mulder con voz seca."Nos vamos del el favor de llamar al doctor Stone para que firme el alta voluntaria".

Se miraron sorprendidos.

"No puede ser, señor. El doctor ha dicho que llevemos a la señora Scully al ala Este ahora mismo".

La enfermera hablaba con voz tranquila.

"¡He dicho que nos vamos a casa ya!", repitió Mulder.

No le estaban escuchando. El celador fue directamente hacia Scully y le agarró del brazo, arrastrándola hacia la camilla.

"¡No la toque, hijo de puta!", gritó haciendo que la soltara.

Antes de que pudiera recobrarse de la sorpresa, Mulder le dio un puñetazo en la boca. El hombre se tambaleó un poco, pero se reaccionó al instante. La enfermera había salido dejando la puerta abierta. El celador apartó a Mulder de un empujón y volvió a agarrar a Scully, sujetándola por el cuello. Ella trató de defenderse mordiéndole el brazo, pero el hombre gritó y soltándola, la golpeó en la cara. Scully se llevó la mano a la mejilla derecha un segundo y después cayó al suelo. Mulder se abalanzó hacia ella, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla, sintió que le sujetaban los brazos a la espalda a la vez que apoyaban un arma en su sien.

"Vamos a salir del hospital tranquilamente, como si no pasara nada", dijo uno de los guardias de seguridad.

El celador obligó a Scully a ponerse en pie, y la acostó en la camilla. Estaba consciente, pero totalmente aturdida. La enfermera sacó dos jerin-guillas del bolsillo, le quitó la bata y le subió el camisón para inyectarle una de ellas en la cadera. Después buscó la vena del brazo y vació el contenido de la segunda. Por último, le quitó la pulsera de identificación y en su lugar le puso otra. Mulder vio el número que tenía escrito:

"2111402".

Tras cubrirla con una sábana, salieron al pasillo.

Los enfermos permanecían aún dormidos en sus camas por lo que los pasillos estaban desiertos. La enfermera y el celador empujaban la camilla, mientras detrás, a poca distancia, los guardias de seguridad le obligaban a caminar apretándole el cañón de la pistola en el costado. Scully miraba en su dirección, pero con la vista totalmente desenfocada. Estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento por culpa del sedante. Su boca volvió a mancharse de sangre.

Al pasar por la habitación nº 137 pudo ver a Kate durmiendo en su cama, a través de la puerta entornada.

Cuando llegaron al extremo del pasillo, el celador giró a la derecha para pasar por la entrada de Urgencias. Dana estaba ya inmóvil y con los ojos giró también hacia la derecha, pero uno de los guar-dias le sujetó el brazo, apretándole aún más la pistola en la espalda.

"¡No. Por aquí!", le dijo empujándole hacia delante, a la salida del fondo.

"¿Qué le van a hacer esta vez?. No le hagan daño. Tómenme a mí en su lugar".

No le hicieron caso. Caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada de cristal del hospital y salieron a la calle.

"Señor Mulder, váyase de aquí ahora mismo. Le aconsejo que no intente entrar. Si se tranquiliza volverá a verla".

"¿Cuándo?".

"Cuando no la necesitemos", dijo uno de ellos mientras se disponían a entrar de nuevo en el edificio.

Mulder se dio la vuelta con intención de seguirles, pero él le puso la pistola en la cabeza.

"Si molesta demasiado, su compañera puede pasarlo muy mal", le advirtió el otro con una media sonrisa.

Se detuvo en seco en la escalera al tiempo que los guardias desaparecían en el interior.

No sabía qué hacer. Después de mirar la entrada durante un minuto se dirigió al coche. Tenía que ir inmediatamente a la oficina de "El Tirador Solitario".Puso el motor en marcha dispuesto a salir disparado, pero lo volvió a apagar y trató de tranquilizarse.

"No puedo irme de aquí. Tengo que vigilar por si intentan sacarla del hospital". Cogió el móvil.

"¿Diga?".

"¿Frohike?. Se la han llevado".

"¿La han sacado del hospital?".

"No. Estoy en la entrada vigilando por si lo hacen. No me permiten entrar".

"He hablado con la señorita Covarrubias como me descu-bierto que esta tarde, a las 19h, va a ir una ambulancia a que para llevar a de nuevo al mismo lugar, al Centro de Investigaciones Biológicas. Estamos preparados, Mulder. Nos ha proporcionado tarjetas de identificación y un permiso de traslado.

Vamos a interceptar la ambulancia por el camino y seremos nosotros los que la recojamos. Quiero que te quedes ahí por si cambian de opinión e intentan llevársela antes. Si lo hacen, avísanos. Si todo va bien, nos verás esta tarde, pero tienes que permanecer alejado de nosotros para evitar sospechas. Cuando la tengamos, síguenos con tu coche sin acercarte demasiado. En el camino pararemos un momento para que cojas a Dana y la lleves hasta su casa. Skinner está allí con sus hombres vigilando la zona. Dejaremos la ambulancia en el camino.

"Es peligroso, Frohike. Me amenazaron con matarla si intentaba algo".

"No podemos hacer otra cosa. Si llega al Centro no habrá modo de recuperarla de nuevo. Es posible que incluso decidan que es más seguro llevarla directamente a la Nasa, en Houston".

"Tienes razón".

"Lo conseguiremos, ía en nosotros. Esta tarde, a las 19h".

Cortó la comunicación.

Miró su reloj. Las 08:30h. Iba a ser un día muy largo, y esperar era lo único que podía hacer. Se metió en el coche.

Quince minutos después, los dos guardias cruzaron la entrada del hospital. Se acercaban directamente a él. Era evidente que sabían dónde había dejado el coche desde el primer momento.

"¡Salga de ahí!", le ordenó uno de ellos desenfundando su arma.

Mulder abrió la portezuela despacio.

"¿Qué quieren ahora?".

Le agarraron de la chaqueta para hacerle bajar.

"Vamos", dijo clavándole la pistola en las costillas.

Le empujaron hacia el interior del ían tener mucha prisa. Cruzaron el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de urgencias y le obligaron a entrar. La sala estaba dividida en varias secciones separadas por cortinas. Caminaron hacia el fondo pasando a otra zona señalada con un cartel:

 **"** **REANIMACION".**

Le obligaron a sentarse frente a una mesa de control. A su derecha había una pared acristalada a media altura y, al otro lado, vio a Scully en la camilla, inconsciente. Tenía puesto el suero en el cuello de su camisón salían los cables de unos electrodos que le habían colocado en el pecho conectados a un monitor de la pared que registraba los latidos de su corazón. Sobre la mesa a la que él estaba sentado, otro monitor más pequeño mostraba igualmente la línea móvil que marcaba cada latido con un pitido.

El guardia sacó una hoja en blanco del cajón de la mesa y se la puso delante con un bolígrafo. Mulder lo miró sin decir nada.

La enfermera apareció por un lado de la habitación y se acercó a Dana. Miraba su reloj contando el ritmo del goteo. A continuación tomó una jeringuilla de una bandeja plateada que había sobre la mesilla e inyectó el contenido en la botella de suero a través del tapón de goma. Cuando terminó, salió acercándose a Mulder.

"Queremos los nombres de todos los abogados y cadenas de televi-sión a los que han enviado copias de nuestros archivos, además de las que tiene en quince minutos no está la lista completa en esa hoja, tendrá la oportunidad en directo cómo la dosis de digitalina que acabo de inyectarle acelera el corazón de su compañera hasta provocarle un paro cardiaco.

Morirá sin haber despertado siquiera".

Señaló con su dedo índice el número que aparecía en la esquina superior izquierda del monitor.

Marcaba 65.

Abandonó la sala sin decir nada más. Los dos guardias permanecían de pie, apoyados en la pared con los brazos cruzados, mirándole.

El monitor marcaba ahora 68.

Mulder miraba caer el suero gota a gota. Su corazón latía también más deprisa.

"¡Quítenle eso, les daré lo que quieran!".

"Escriba", respondió uno de los guardias sin inmutarse.

En la pantalla apareció el 73.

Sacó el diskette que llevaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

"Esta es la única copia que tengo yo", dijo poniéndolo sobre la mesa.

"¿Seguro?".

El guardia lo cogió mirándole con gesto suspicaz.

"El resto está en mi ordenador".

El monitor marcó 78.

Mulder comenzó a escribir despacio. Le temblaba la mano. Después de la tercera línea levantó los ojos hacia la pantalla.

"89".

"¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?.Seguramente menos de cinco minu-tos. Empezaba a sudar. A cada línea tenía que pararse un momento. Sólo había leído la lista un par de veces, y los nervios le impedían pensar con claridad.

"96".

Los pitidos se hacían más rápidos por momentos. Comenzaban a golpear en su cráneo. Miró a Scully. Parecía dormir tranquilamente.

"¿Serán capaces de dejarla morir de ese modo?", pensó.

"118".

La línea se movía ahora tan rápidamente que ya no desaparecía por el lado derecho entre latido y latido.

Le faltaban dos de los nombres. Sabía que eran doce en total.

"125".

Las nueve cadenas de televisión cerraron la lista. Levantó la vista en el momento en que Scully movía ligeramente la cabeza.

"133".

Mulder le entregó la hoja al guardia, que la dobló y se la guardó en el bolsillo del uniforme.

"¡Quítenselo!".

"¡Vamos!", le dijo haciéndole levantar de la silla.

El guardia abrió la puerta, pero él retrocedió.

"¡No!. Quiero ver cómo se lo quitan".

"136".

"¡Vamos!", repitió el guardia. Le agarró de la manga.

"¡Ya tienen lo que quieren!. ¡No la maten, hijos de puta!".

Avanzó un paso y de repente le dio un puñetazo al guardia que le sujetaba. Volvió la cabeza cuando el otro le golpeó las costillas con la pistola. Antes de doblarse hacia delante, leyó la pantalla.

"140".

Los guardias le agarraron de los brazos y le sacaron de allí a la fuerza en el momento en que oía cómo el ritmo creciente, pero regular de los pitidos se rompía, y comenzaba a sonar la alarma del monitor de Dana y de la mesa de control a la vez.

Salieron al exterior y le empujaron dejándole en el suelo. Mulder se sujetaba el costado intentando respirar.

"¡Si muere, lo pagaréis!", gritó entrecortadamente antes de que ellos cerraran la puerta.

"Scully...".

Se quedó unos minutos en el suelo hasta que consiguió recuperar el aliento y sentarse en la escalera. Sentía su cabeza vacía. El monitor ya había dado la había sufrido un no actuaban inmedia-tamente, iba a morir en pocos minutos.

Miró a su alrededor sin saber qué hacer. La vista se le nublaba por las lágrimas. Caminó tambaleante hasta el coche y cogió su teléfono móvil.

"¿Frohike?".

"¿Sí?".

"Tenéis que venir ahora que han matado a Scully. Me han obligado a decirles dónde están las copias de los archivos a cambio de su vida, pero a pesar de todo la han matado. Esta vez lo haré. Descubriré todos sus secretos y los sacaré a la luz. Ya no hay nada que me quieren que les deje en paz y abandone todo, tendrán que matarme a mí también. Tengo que hacerlo por Dana. Sabía que antes o después tratarían de hundirme a mí golpeándola a ella, pero ahora ya no tengo nada que perder. Esta misma noche voy a ir a casa de El Fumador a decirle que...".

"¡Mulder!".

Frohike le cortó en secó.Estaba hablando de un modo atropellado. Apenas le entendía lo que decía. "¡Cálmate y escúchame!. ¿Estás seguro de que ha muerto?. ¿La has visto?".

"Le han provocado un paro cardiaco. No querían ayudarla. Les di la lista y a pesar de ello no la quitaron el veneno..."

"¡Mulder, razona un poco!. ¿Para qué iban a planear trasladarla si pensaban matarla en el hospital?".

El silencio duró unos segundos.

"... Pero la alarma del monitor estaba sonando. Su corazón latía a 140 pulsaciones por minuto...".

"¿La viste muerta?".

"No me dejaron acercarme. Estaba inconsciente".

"Probablemente sólo quisieron asustarte. Ahora no podemos cometer ningún fallo. Debemos esperar a esta tarde, pero si descubres algo nuevo, llámame".

"¿Y si está muerta, Frohike?".

"La necesitan viva, Mulder. Sea lo que sea lo que le han hecho allí, la necesitan viva. Aunque sólo sea para poder seguir controlándote a ti".

"No puedo quedarme aquí sentado sin hacer nada hasta esta tarde".

"Tienes que hacerlo por no podemos cambiar el plan porque podríamos las cosas aún peor".

Mulder respiró profundamente.

"Está bien".

"La sacaremos seguro, Mulder...Hasta luego".

Sentado al volante, Mulder miró con atención a cada una de las personas que vio entrar y salir a lo largo de la mañana. Todo parecía funcionar con normalidad. Desde su posición sólo podía controlar la entrada de urgencias, pero cualquiera que saliera del edificio por alguna otra parte, tenía que pasar forzosamente cerca de donde él se encontraba. La calle era de una sola dirección y por lo tanto, los automóviles debían rodear el edificio hasta incorporarse al tráfico por la zona norte.

Hacia las 13h de la tarde habían llegado un total de cinco ambulancias trasladando a otros tanto enfermos. Cada vez se repetía el mismo proceso. Antes de que el conductor se hubiera apeado, el celador de la entrada y una o dos enfermeras salían al exterior para recibirlos e introducirlos a toda velocidad en el edificio. Mulder les veía hablar, aunque desde su lugar no podía oír lo que decían. Al cabo de unos minutos, los enfermeros salían con la camilla vacía y, tras dejarla en su lugar, dentro de la ambulancia, se alejaban del hospital. Se aseguró de que en cada caso, el vehículo abandonaba la zona totalmente vacío.

Poco antes de las 15h comenzó un movimiento de personas mucho más intenso. Era el cambio de turno, y las puertas del edificio se abrían y cerraban constantemente. Le resultó imposible fijarse en todas y cada una de ellas, y excepto al celador de la entrada, ahora muy cambiado por la ropa de calle que llevaba, no reconoció a nadie más. Trató de distinguir entre el personal al doctor Stone, pero estaba casi seguro de que no había entrado ni salido. Tampoco la enfermera que estaba con Scully, ni los guardias de seguridad.

Empezaba a sentirse un poco adormilado cuando, pasadas las 16:30h de la tarde, aparcó un coche azul oscuro unos metros por delante de donde él se encontraba. Vio salir de él al padre de Kate y a una mujer de cabello rubio. El hombre abrió la portezuela de atrás y soltando el cinturón de seguridad, levantó a un bebé de su sillita. Entraron en el edificio mientras él hablaba animadamente al niño que llevaba en brazos.

Mulder miraba constantemente su reloj. A veces le daba golpecitos pensando que debía de habérsele estropeado. ¡El tiempo no podía pasar tan lento!. Trató de hacer menos insoportable la espera encendiendo la radio del coche, pero no conseguía concentrarse en lo que decía el locutor.

Su estómago vacío comenzaba a protestar, aunque en realidad, en este momento no se sentía con fuerzas para comer. Y en cualquier caso tampoco iba a dejar su puesto para ir a buscar ó la tarde anterior, cuando Scully le obligó a compartir su és de que mostrara su incomodidad por el hecho de que él tuviera que ayudarla a comer, Mulder había tratado de quitar importancia al tema y poco después, fue ella quien le acercó su tenedor a la boca un par de veces, con la mano izquierda. Los dos se habían sonreído un momento como si fueran una pareja de adolescentes apurados por lo nuevo de la situación.

A las 17h de la tarde no pudo ya aguantar más tiempo dentro del coche. Se bajó para dar un paseo sin dejar de vigilar la carretera y le entrada del hospital. Aún faltaban dos horas para que llegaran los chicos, dos horas para saber si Dana seguía viva...

"¿Y si no era así?".

Mulder no podía pensar qué ocurriría a partir de ahora. Anoche, Scully le había mostrado sus sentimientos por primera vez, había respondido al contacto de sus labios de un modo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Hacía tiempo que tenía la sensación de que ella le miraba de un modo distinto, pero no estaba seguro de que aquella impresión fuera sólo el reflejo de sus propios sentimientos. Le hubiera gustado tener el valor suficiente para decirle lo que guardaba en su interior, y el miedo que sentía por ella.

Ahora que sus corazones habían empezado a abrirse, no podía acabar todo de repente. Todo lo que hasta ayer había guardado en el fondo de su alma estaba de repente saliendo al exterior y ya no podía pararlo, pero la persona con quien tenía que compartirlo posiblemente ya no existía. ¿Tendría que volver a encerrarse dentro de sí mismo?. ¡No, no podían hacerle éso!. Los veinte años de soledad que habían empezado a difumi-narse hacía poco más de cuatro, y que anoche habían desaparecido por completo, no podían atraparle de nuevo. Anoche, cuando se acercó vacilante a Scully y ella no le rechazó, se dio cuenta de que había nacido algo nuevo en su vida.

¿Y si todo había terminado cuando apenas acababa de comenzar realmente?.

Durante más de tres años tuvo que guardarse lo que estaba sintiendo por ella, y cuando apenas hacía unas horas que sus sentimientos habían logrado hacerse más fuertes que su temor, la había perdido.

¡Ojalá pudiera olvidar el sabor de sus labios a cambio de recuperarla para continuar amándola en silencio!.

No podrían arrebatarle su trabajo si no le mataban, pero sabían muy bien cómo dejar su vida vacía. Tendría que renunciar a Dana para que no la hicieran pagar por sus obsesiones, si es que aún estaba a tiempo...

Se preguntaba cómo serían las cosas a partir de las 19h de la tarde. De momento, ya había perdido las pruebas de lo que ocurría. No tendría nada para denunciar lo que estaban haciendo, lo que le habían hecho a Scully, pero si estaba muerta, éso sería lo primero que haría a partir de mañana. Se lo debía a ella, y esta vez no fracasaría como le había ocurrido con Samantha.

Se metió en el coche dispuesto a esperar la última media hora y notó el olor del ambientador colgado del retrovisor. Lo tocó con los dedos recordando el día que su compañera lo puso allí.

En la guantera del salpicadero estaba aún guardada la copia del informe de la última autopsia que Scully había realizado dos días antes de ser secuestrada. Se trataba de una mujer embarazada que había muerto en extrañas circunstancias mientras dormía sola en su cama.

Dana había expresado su intención de llevarse dicha copia a casa tras acabar el trabajo, para repasar los detalles con más atención, pero según había escrito después en su diario, no tuvo ocasión de hacerlo antes de desaparecer.

Mulder miró las dos páginas, una de ellas escrita a ordenador, en la que se reflejaba el procedimiento rutinario que se había seguido al hacer la autopsia.

El segundo folio estaba escrito por la propia mano de Scully, con su letra grande, de aspecto ligeramente ía tomado notas de algunos puntos que le habían llamado la atención durante el proceso. Mulder comenzó a leer.

La señora Maverick, según el informe médico, estaba embarazada de once sema-nas en el momento de su muerte. Sin embargo, la autopsia reveló que no había ningún embrión, ni indicios de placenta en su útero. No presentaba síntomas de haber sufrido hemorragias, ni un aborto espon-táneo. A pesar de que no se encontraron huellas del embrión, o de las membranas adyacentes, los análisis posteriores revelaron que sus niveles de estrógenos, así como el porcentaje de gonadotropina en su sangre, eran los correspondientes a una gestación de tres meses. La única explicación que Scully había encontrado era que la señora Maverick había sido sometida a un aborto inducido, o mejor dicho a una extraña cesárea prematura, como demostraba la pequeña cicatriz alar-gada bajo su ombligo.

La muerte se había producido por paro cardiaco, aunque no se había podido establecer la causa concreta puesto que la mujer gozaba hasta ese momento de una buena salud general, y en concreto también de su corazón.

Siguió leyendo unas líneas más y después guardó las dos páginas en su bolsillo.

"Creo que encontraste algo, Scully", pensó levantando los ojos hacia el parabrisas.

A cierta distancia vio llegar una ambulancia, que se acercó hasta quedar aparcada a la entrada del hospital. El celador salió, pero tras mirar un segundo el vehículo, regresó al interior. Mulder se dio cuenta de que no llevaba ningún distintivo o rótulo, al contrario de las otras que había visto llegar en las últimas diez horas. Tampoco tenía matrícula.

Miró el reloj del salpicadero. Eran las 18:55h de la tarde.

Se abrió la puerta del conductor y bajó Langly vestido con una bata blanca, y un portafolios en la mano. Su primer impulso fue correr hacia él, pero antes de abrir la puerta recordó la advertencia de Frohike. Hizo un par de respiraciones profundas para calmarse. A continuación, Frohike y Byers salieron también de la parte trasera de la ambulancia. Hablaron un momento entre ellos y después, sacando la camilla, se dirigieron al interior del hospital.

Langly se quedó fuera, de pie, junto a la puerta trasera. Miraba insis-tentemente a uno y otro lado de la calle como si buscara algo. Mulder se aseguró de que nadie más le viera y cuando miró en su dirección le saludó sacando la mano por la ventanilla. Langly hizo un gesto de tranquilidad y después le indicó que les siguiera cuando abandonaran el lugar.

Tuvo la sensación de que durante los quince minutos siguientes no había parpadeado ni respirado una sola vez. Con los ojos fijos en la puerta de cristal de la entrada, esperaba ver salir a sus amigos con las manos vacías en cualquier momento.

Cuando por fin volvieron, le costó un esfuerzo enorme contener el deseo de acercarse. Entre los dos empujaban la camilla de Scully. Aún estaba inconsciente, y Frohike sostenía por encima de su cabeza la botella de suero que tenía conectada.

Con un movimiento rápido, claramente estudiado, introdujeron la camilla en la ambulancia. Frohike y Byers se metieron también, mientras Langly se sentaba al volante. El y Mulder encendieron los motores a la vez. Esperó a que desapareciera por la curva de la carretera antes de acelerar un poco.

El trayecto hasta la casa de Scully duraba unos 45 minutos. Mulder conducía manteniéndose a unos treinta metros de la ambulancia. Sentía los nervios en el estómago.

Media hora después, Langly comenzó a reducir la velocidad. Estaban en una zona deshabitada. Giró a la derecha metiéndose en un camino de tierra que daba a una especie de almacén abandonado, en el que entró. Mulder vio a dos hombres acostados junto a la pared. Estaban incons-cientes, con las manos atadas a la espalda y amordazados. Vestían unidor-mes blancos. Aparcó el coche detrás de la ambulancia y se bajó en el momento en que Byers abría la portezuela trasera para que pasara.

"¿Cómo está?", preguntó cogiendo la mano de Scully.

"Nos dijeron que la han tenido que mantener sedada todo el día porque sufrió un pequeño problema cardiaco".

Frohike y él se miraron a los ojos.

"¿Lo superará?".

"Creo que sí. De momento dormirá un par de horas más".

Mulder vio cómo despegaba la tira de esparadrapo que mantenía la aguja sujeta al brazo de Scully.

"¿Se lo vas a quitar?".

"Sí. Se lo pusieron para poder administrarle ésto".

Le mostró una pequeña ampolla de cristal que guardaba en el bolsillo.

"¿Qué es?".

"Aún no lo sé, pero parece ser que pretendían administrárselo durante dos semanas con el fin de alterar su memoria. Me lo dieron para que lo inyectase en el suero dentro de diez minutos exactamente".

"Es lo que hacen con todas. Distorsionan sus recuerdos para que no puedan denunciar lo que les hacen".

Mulder acarició el cabello de Dana.

"Ella sólo lleva dos días. No creo que lo haya olvidado así que podrá hacerlo".

Frohike le sacó la aguja con cuidado y después le puso un trozo de algodón para evitar que sangrara. Mulder le sujetó el brazo flexionado sobre el pecho.

"Llévala a su casa. No habrá problemas cuando despierte, pero si surgiera algo y necesitas ir de nuevo al hospital, Skinner y sus hombres os acompañarán y pondrán vigilancia policial en la puerta de la habitación hasta que pueda salir".

"Tienes que darte prisa", le recordó Byers nervioso."Nosotros tenemos que estar lejos cuando se den cuenta de todo".

Sacaron la camilla poniéndola al lado del coche y Frohike retiró la sábana. Antes de que Mulder la cogiera en brazos, le tomó la mano unos segundos.

Dejó a Scully en el asiento del copiloto de su coche, apoyando su cabeza inerte en el respaldo, y después le ajustó el cinturón de seguridad. Dio la vuelta para sentarse al volante.

"Gracias, chicos", les dijo.

"Todos deseábamos que volviera", respondió Frohike mirando hacia la ventanilla.

Antes de alejarse, vio cómo metían a los dos hombres en la ambulancia y cerraban las puertas. A continuación se dirigieron a la salida, donde les esperaba otro coche conducido por uno de los agentes de la sección de Crímenes Violentos, al que Mulder conocía bien. Se saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza desde el interior de sus respectivos vehículos.

Mulder se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso a su compañera sobre el regazo para cubrirla sus piernas y pies desnudos.

Pisó el acelerador y salió del almacén. Los chicos esperaron unos minutos antes de abandonar también el lugar.

 **C/ 46, ESTE**

 **NUEVA YORK**

Esta vez El Fumador estaba realmente enfadado. Tanto que, incluso se había alterado su habitual expresión flemática.

"¿Qué es lo que pretendían hacer?. ¿Es que no han pensado lo que ocurriría si la agente Scully llega a morir?".

Miraba con los ojos semicerrados a cada uno del grupo.

"Sólo quisimos asustarle un poco y como puede ver, fue muy efectivo".

El Anciano sostuvo su mirada desafiante.

"Esa estupidez ha estado a punto de escapárseles de las manos. Todos esos archivos los hubiéramos encontrado igualmente en cuestión de días. Podríamos haber mantenido a la señorita Scully dos semanas más en el hospital hasta que controlásemos sus recuerdos, y después todo volvería a la normalidad".

"Usted suele decir que todos los problemas tienen su solución", apuntó el hombre Bien Manicurado.

"¿Y qué sugiere?. ¿Qué volvamos a secuestrarla?".

Ninguno respondió.

"Se han atrevido a llevársela ante nuestras propias narices por segunda vez", añadió. "Creo que la seguridad del proyecto exige que dejemos la situación así, antes de que cometamos algún error grave en este tira y afloja".

"Sigo creyendo que lo mejor es deshacerse de la agente Scully antes de que decida hablar. Es el único modo de mantener el secreto. Ahora que hemos recuperado nuestros archivos, ella es el único cabo suelto".

"Si la señorita Scully muere, no habrá forma posible de sujetar el verdadero cabo suelto que tenemos".

El Fumador salió del despacho. No quería oír ni una palabra más del asunto.

Pasadas las 20h de la tarde, Mulder llegó a la calle en que se encontraba el apartamento de su compañera. Frente al nº 35, en la acera opuesta vio a Skinner dentro de su coche. Le hizo un gesto con el pulgar hacia arriba antes de aparcar.

En la puerta había otro agente. Se acercó a él llevando a Scully en brazos, tapada con la chaqueta.

"Tengo las llaves en el bolsillo del pantalón".

El hombre abrió y le acompañó al interior.

"¿Está grave?", preguntó preocupado mirando la cabeza de ella apoyada en el pecho de su compañero.

"Le han inyectado un sedante. Dormirá algunas horas, pero luego estará bien".

"Skinner piensa que pueden intentar llevársela de nuevo. Vamos a hacer guardia permanente".

"Creó que lo necesitará", observó Mulder.

Entraron en el apartamento. El agente dejó las llaves sobre el regazo de Scully.

"Si no me necesitas debo volver a la calle, a mi puesto".

"Me las arreglaré. No te preocupes".

Cerró la puerta dejando a Mulder solo.

Se dirigió al dormitorio y la metió en la cama tapándola cuidado-samente con la sábana. Después le quitó la pulsera de identificación de la muñeca, y se sentó a su lado.

Mulder le tocó el cuello. Ahora su corazón latía con un ritmo pausado. El pecho se movía con lentitud al respirar. Acercó su mejilla a la de ella para sentir su calor, para sentir que seguía viva. Comenzó a llorar al pensar lo cerca que habían estado de romper el corazón de Dana por culpa de su locura.

Algo había cambiado desde que ella estuvo a punto de morir antes sus propios ojos. De repente, compartir su alma se había hecho no sólo necesario, como antes, sino imprescindible, vital para él. Imaginó el resto de su vida sin ella y fue como si el pecho se le vaciase. Apoyaba los brazos en la almohada rodeando su rostro, con la frente apo-yada en la de ella. Las lágrimas caían sobre las mejillas de Scully.

Después de mirar su sueño durante diez minutos sin soltar su mano, se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Necesitaba tomar una ducha. Permaneció largo rato bajo la suave lluvia cálida, relajándose de la tensión que había vivido en los últimos días. Sentía que todo había vuelto al principio, de nuevo estaba casi en el punto de partida. Ahora tenía no sólo sospechas, sino también certezas, pero ninguna prueba. Aún así sentía que había triunfado. La lucha continuaría, por supuesto, paso a paso como hasta ahora, pero con mucho más cuidado. Había recuperado a Scully y no iba a cometer de nuevo el más mínimo error.

No permitiría que ella volviera a sufrir por su culpa.

Se vistió con la ropa que aún tenía guardada en el armario de su compañera desde que pasara allí varias noches. Después se acercó de nuevo a la cama. Había dejado el ramo de rosas blancas que encontró sobre la almohada, en la mesilla. Con cuidado de no estropearlo sacó una de ellas y la dejó al lado de su cuello.

Salió al salón en el momento que sonaba su teléfono móvil.

"Mulder, ¿ha despertado ya?".

Era la voz de Frohike.

"Aún no. ¿Ocurre algo?".

"Los chicos y yo íbamos a mirar los archivos de "Gran Hermano-3", pero alguien ha entrado en la oficina y se los ha llevado. Parece que han registrado todo hasta que han encontrado también las copias de los diskettes. Lo siento, Mulder".

"Sabía que harían algo así. Yo les entregué mi copia y supongo que habrán entrado también en mi apartamento... Hemos perdido esta batalla, pero hemos recupera-do a Scully. Es lo único importante. De todo lo demás podemos volver a ocuparnos ma-ñana".

"Sí, hasta mañana. Di a Dana que la queremos".

"Por supuesto".

Había anochecido ya cuando la pequeña mano de Scully, que él sostenía entre las suyas, se movió. La habitación estaba en penumbra, iluminada solamente por la luz del pasillo.

Se miraron en silencio durante casi un minuto.

"Mulder...", murmuró.

"Estás en casa, Scully. Esta vez es verdad".

La besó en la mejilla ofreciéndole la rosa que descansaba en su cuello. Ella miró el ramo de la mesilla.

"¿Lo has comprado tú?".

"No". Le mostró la tarjeta escrita a mano. "Yo las hubiera comprado rojas", sonrió.

"Gracias por volver. Frohike", leyó Dana en la tarjeta.

"Gracias por sacarme de allí, Mulder".

"Esta vez lo hicieron ellos. A mí me echaron del hospital. Los chicos entraron y te sacaron de allí. No volverán a llevarte. Skinner y varios agentes cuidan de ti".

"¿Qué día es hoy?".

"Jueves, 20 de abril. Nos separaron esta mañana".

"Creí que había pasado más tiempo. Tengo la sensación de haber estado muy lejos".

"A mí también me lo pareció".

"¿Qué querían esta vez, Mulder?. ¿Era para distorsionar mis recuer-dos, como pensabas?".

"Sí... y algo más".

"¿Qué?".

"Que les devolviera sus archivos. Toda la información que tenía sobre ellos y su proyecto".

"¿Lo has hecho?".

"Sí".

"No debiste. No creo que se atrevieran a matarme. Te tienen dema-siado respeto".

"Sí se atrevieron, Scully. Te provocaron un paro cardiaco. El monitor llegó a dar la alarma y no querían ayudarte. Creí que todo había acabado".

Se quedaron en silencio. Mulder mantenía la mirada baja. Dana vio una lágrima resbalando hacia su boca. Le secó con la mano y él se la cogió para besarla.

"He pasado tanto miedo... Hasta que Frohike te sacó del hospital, esta tarde, no sabía si estabas viva. Estaba seguro de que no era así".

Scully vio la pulsera de identificación en la mesilla. La cogió mirándola pensativa un momento y luego la guardó en el cajón como si creyera que así desaparecería todo lo que había ocurrido. Al hacerlo, encontró su diario en el interior. Arrugó la frente.

"Yo no lo puse aquí", comentó vacilante.

"Lo hice yo".

Scully le miró a los ojos y él sostuvo la mirada.

"Leí la última página. Lo siento, Scully. Sé que no debí hacerlo".

"No importa".

"Te echaba tanto de menos... Llegué a pensar que éso era lo único que me quedaba de ti...".

Dana miró su camisón rosa. Se incorporó en la cama dispuesta a levantarse.

"Quiero quitarme ésto", dijo. "No me gusta".

Buscó en el armario su pijama de seda azul y se metió en el baño. Caminaba despacio, algo insegura, pero no quiso que él le en el borde de la cama, Mulder oyó el sonido de la ducha durante unos minutos.

Salió con el pelo algo húmedo y descalza. El estaba buscando su móvil en la chaqueta.

"¿Qué haces, Mulder?".

"Voy a llamar a tu madre para decirle que puede venir a verte. Debe estar impaciente. Cree que aún seguimos en la casa de campo de mis padres. Puede quedarse contigo esta noche mientras yo hago guardia fuera, con Skinner".

"¿Ahora?".

La voz de Scully sonaba ansiosa.

"¿No quieres que venga?", preguntó sorprendido.

Ella se sentó en la cama sin atreverse a mirarle.

"Esta noche preferiría que te quedases tú conmigo".

El se quedó quieto un momento y luego se acercó a Dana, sentándose a su lado. Ella le cogió la mano y levantó los ojos hacia él.

"Abrázame, Mulder", pidió.

La rodeó los hombros con su brazo. Le acarició suavemente la mejilla y acercó sus labios a los de ella. Scully se inclinó hacia atrás hasta quedar acostada en la cama antes de que llegara a besarla.

Mulder sentía que ella le atraía con la mirada.

"¿Estás segura?".

"Hace mucho tiempo que estoy segura, Mulder".

Cogió su mano y se acercó a su rostro besándole lentamente la mejilla. Sus labios resbalaban por la piel suave y cálida del cuello. Ella acariciaba su pelo. Levantó un poco su camiseta poniéndole la mano sobre el costado. Mulder la miró un momento a los ojos y rozó los labios de ella. Dana le atrajo con más fuerza hacia sí apretando su boca con la de él. Sus respiraciones se volvían agitadas.

Deslizó la mano bajo la camisa de su compañera y la dejó sobre el vientre. Sintió cómo ella se estremecía con leves gemidos.

"Creí que morirías sin haber podido decirte cuánto te quiero", susurró en su oído.

"Pensar en tí me mantuvo con vida", dijo Scully.

El comenzó a desabrocharle los botones del pijama. Sentía los latidos de su compañera, y su respiración en su boca. Ella levantó su camiseta y él se la quitó. Su pecho desnudo se apoyaba en ella cuando le desabrochó el último botón y acarició sus hombros haciendo resbalar la prenda por sus brazos.

"Mulder...".

La miró un momento en silencio. Pasó la mano por su espalda atrayéndola hacia sí hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron en contacto. Sus bocas besaban afanosamente la piel del otro.

"Scully...".

Un minuto después estaban desnudos, tapados con la sábana. Mulder sentía en sus manos la piel cálida de su compañera, y el olor del cabello todavía húmedo. Cuando Dana notó el sudor que cubría el cuerpo del él, se giró haciéndole volverse sobre su espalda.

Mulder sentía todo el peso de su menudo cuerpo sobre sí mismo...

Se despertó a las 03h de la madrugada y miró a Dana dormida, con la cara apoyada en su hombro. El pasaba el brazo bajo la espalda de ella apoyando su mano en el costado. La otra descansaba sobre la cintura. Le acarició lentamente el vientre notando la pequeña cicatriz al lado del ombligo. Mulder sintió un nudo en el pecho al recordar y la atrajo más hacia sí, besándola el nacimiento del cabello.

Scully despertó.

"Mulder... estoy embarazada".

"¿Qué?".

Levantó despacio su barbilla. Ella le miró con ojos somnolientos. Giró la cabeza lentamente alrededor y trató de desperezarse parpadeando varias veces y frotándose los ojos. Le puso la mano en el pecho jugueteando con su vello.

"Perdona. Estaba soñando. Me preguntabas qué me habían hecho"..

"Todo ha acabado, Scully. Volverás a ser tú misma".

"¿Y si vuelven a hacerlo?. Mary dijo que yo les era muy útil. Conmigo tuvieron éxito donde fracasaron con los demás. Sólo les importa su proyecto y harán lo que sea para sacarlo adelante".

"Contigo no, Scully. Nunca más".

Le acariciaba su brazo desnudo.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Mulder?. Nunca creí que tú...".

"Yo pensaba que era demasiado raro para ti. Temía que te cansaras de mi locura y quisieras irte. No me atrevía a hablarte sinceramente".

"No eres raro. Eres especial. Hace años que necesitaba decírtelo, pero parecía que sólo te importaba tu búsqueda".

"Tenía que fingir. No podía mostrar lo que sentía por ti por miedo a que me rechazaras, y a que ellos te hicieran daño para atacarme a mí. Después de todo no he podido evitarlo. No merezco que me perdones".

"No tengo nada que perdonarte. Tú me diste fuerza para soportarlo. Pensar en ti fue lo único que me ayudó a seguir adelante a pesar de mis deseos de morir".

"¡Scully!. ¿Qué hubiera hecho yo si mueres?. No puedo imaginar la vida sin a olvidar cómo eran las cosas antes de conocerte porque no estaba realmente vivo. Cada día era más difícil, pero estaba dispuesto a no decirte nada a cambio de que siguieras a mi lado... aunque sólo fuera para perseguir alienígenas".

"Nunca he pensado en irme de tu lado. A pesar de las teorías que he tenido que escuchar, que me dejaban la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, la idea de separarme de ti no me ha pasado por la mente ni una sola vez en estos cuatro años... bueno, excepto la noche anterior a mi secuestro, pero no lo sentía de verdad. Sólo estaba aterrorizada.¿Qué ocurrió aquella noche, Mulder?. Ahora tengo la sensación de que todo fue una pesadilla".

"No lo fue. Todo parecía muy real. Estabas demasiado asustada como para que se tratara sólo de eso. Tú no te hubieras puesto así a menos que supieras con toda certeza que realmente estaba ocurriendo. Por un momento creí que me dispararías".

"Quería hacerlo. Pensaba que te lo merecías... Lo siento. Perdí total-mente el control".

"Lo que te ha ocurrido hubiera vuelto loco a cualquiera, pero tú mantienes toda tu fortaleza intacta. Eres única, Scully. Tu madre me lo ha dicho varias veces en este tiempo, y tú me lo has demostrado".

"No tuve tanto miedo cuando me di cuenta de que todo tenía una explicación, pero aun así llegué a derrumbarme cuando creí que nunca volvería a verte. Al final ni siquiera me importaba salir de allí, pero necesi-taba coger tu mano".

"Siento haber tardado tanto... en todo".

Mulder levantó su barbilla y comenzó a besarla de nuevo en los labios, al tiempo que se acercaba más a ella. Scully se sentía protegida por el cuerpo de su compañero. Acarició sus hombros gimiendo de placer. Sentía que sus labios podrían permanecer siempre juntos. Se estremeció al sentir a Mulder dentro de sí...

Scully abrió los ojos al sentir el calor del sol en su rostro. Ya había amanecido. Eran las 08:15h de la mañana, y el color del cielo hacía presagiar un agradable día de primavera.

Su compañero dormía detrás de ella, con el pecho pegado a su espalda y el brazo sobre su costado, cruzándole el cuerpo. Dana descan-saba su mejilla sobre la palma de la mano de él, apretando el brazo de Mulder contra sí. Podía sentir su respiración pausada en el cuello.

Pensó que debería despertarle. Ya era tarde y probablemente Skinner esperaba noticias, pero no quería acabar con el momento. Después de desearlo tanto tiempo y de la soledad de los últimos meses, necesitaba su contacto. Necesitaba la cercanía de la única persona en la que estaba absolutamente segura que podía confiar.

Creía que cuando intentase volver al trabajo no podría mirar a la gente del mismo modo. ¿Cómo podría distinguir en quien podía confiar y en quien no?. No lo sabía, pero ése era el primer paso necesario para llevar a cabo la investigación y el descubrimiento de lo que estaban haciendo con la gente. Iba a ser largo y peligroso, pero aun con el miedo en el alma, Scully no se callaría. Por ella y por las demás. Si se dejaba llevar por el temor todo continuaría. Nuevas mujeres vivirían el horror de aquella experiencia y no tendrían la oportunidad de recordarlo para denunciarlo como ella. No es que quisiera hacerlo, en realidad era su obligación. Dana era la memoria de todas a-quellas mujeres que habían sido tratadas como animales por los principios aberrantes de unos pocos.

Besó la palma que descansaba bajo su boca.

"Lo siento, Mulder. Tu trataste de decirlo. Debe ser difícil intentar gritar en el desierto y que nadie te escuche", pensó.

El dedo pulgar de él acariciaba los labios de Scully.

"¿Estás despierto?".

"Sí".

Dana se dio la vuelta de modo que los dos quedaron frente a frente. Se sonrieron. Cogió su mano y la acarició suavemente con su boca.

"Tenemos que ir a la oficina".

Mulder le retiró el pelo de la cara. Miró su mejilla aún inflamada.

"Iré más tarde, cuando haya avisado a tu madre. No quiero que te quedes sola ni un minuto".

"No lo haré. Voy a acompañarte a hablar con Skinner".

"Es demasiado pronto, Scully. Espera unos días, hasta que te encuen-res mejor".

La miró preocupado.

"No, Mulder. Esas mujeres necesitan ayuda. No tienen a nadie como tú, que haga por ellas lo que has hecho por mí. Tenemos que empezar ya".

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño seguida de la mirada de su compañero. Mientras escuchaba el sonido de la ducha se movió colocándose en el lado en el que ella había estado acostada. La sábana estaba aún caliente.

Dana salió envuelta en un albornoz blanco y abrió el armario para buscar su ropa. En la percha vio uno de los trajes completos de Mulder. Cogió un momento la corbata que colgaba del picaporte, mirándole.

"Cuando los hombres de El Fumador me pegaron no pude llegar a mi apartamento. Tuve que quedarme aquí hasta la mañana siguiente. Después he vuelto varias veces a dormir en tu cama. Necesitaba sentirte cerca".

Se levantó para ducharse mientras ella se vestía.

Cuando salió, con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, se paró un momento a mirar a Scully. El aspecto desvalido que ofreciera los últimos días había cambiado radicalmente. Llevaba un traje de chaqueta y falda azul marino. Se había peinado su cabello rojizo y maquillado los labios. Unos pequeños pendientes de oro adornaban sus orejas. Mulder se dio cuenta de que estaba más delgada. Su piel tenía aún un tono ligeramente pálido a pesar del suave maquillaje que se había puesto para disimular, sin éxito, su mejilla amoratada.

El se vistió rápidamente. Se sentía un poco confundido al verse medio desnudo delante de la que ahora era claramente la Scully segura y profesional de siempre.

Cuando estuvieron listos, cogió las llaves del coche y abrió la puerta del apartamento para que ella pasara. Se acercó para colocarla bien la cruz que se le había quedado a un lado del cuello.

"¿De verdad te sientes preparada?. No quiero que sufras más, Scully. No tienes por qué hacerlo hoy sino quieres".

"Cada día que pasaba allí me sentía más y más derrotada. Estuve a punto de perder hasta el último ápice de dignidad a pesar de que sabía que tu harías lo imposible por ayudarme. Dejó de importarme absolutamente todo excepto tú. Saber que estabas en algún lugar luchando por mí me mantuvo viva. Si todas esas mujeres no tienen a nadie que pueda ayudarlas, ¿puedes imaginar cómo se sentirán?.He de hacerlo por ellas como tú lo hiciste por mí".

Una vez en la calle, Scully se quedó quieta un momento mirando al cielo. Quería sentir el aire en su cara.

"Después me gustaría dar un paseo contigo", dijo entrando en el coche.

Mulder se sentó al volante, pero antes de arrancar la miró un momento. Ella mantenía la vista al frente, sin pestañear.

"¿No quieres ver primero a tu madre?".

Dana bajó los ojos. Se retiró la manga y se tocó la muñeca izquierda.

"Me quitaron el reloj".

El le acarició la mejilla con un dedo. Tomó su barbilla para que levantase el rostro, pero parpadeó dos veces y continuó con la mirada fija en su muñeca.

"Scully, tu madre...".

Levantó los ojos llenos de lágrimas hacia él.

"No puedo verla... Ella querrá saber...No puedo hablar con ella ahora".

Mulder la miró perplejo. Agarró con fuerza su mano.

"¡Pero Scully!. Estás dispuesta a ir ahora mismo a hablar con Skinner. ¿No te importa que él lo sepa?".

"Esas mujeres necesitan mi ayuda. Tengo que ir a trabajar. Es mi obligación", dijo con convicción.

"Tendrás que declarar y hacer informes exhaustivos".

"Sólo es trabajo", respondió afirmando con la cabeza.

 **OFICINA CENTRAL DEL F.B.I.**

 **WASHINGTON D.C.**

La secretaria llamó a la puerta con los nudillos sin dejar de mirar a Dana.

"¡Adelante!", respondió Skinner al otro lado.

Abrió y se apartó para dejarlos pasar.

"Señor, los agentes Mulder y Scully están aquí".

Dana entró delante de su compañero. El Director Adjunto se puso en pie inmediatamente apretando la mano que ella le ofrecía.

"¡Agente Scully, por fin ha vuelto!".

"Señor...".

El la abrazó antes de que pudiera acabar la frase. Se quedó un poco sorprendida.

"¿Cómo está?", le preguntó poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros.

"Me encuentro bien, señor. Gracias".

"No esperaba que viniera tan pronto. Pensaba ir yo a visitarla dentro de un par de horas".

"Necesito empezar a trabajar de nuevo, señor".

Dana le miró a los ojos. Skinner miró a Mulder, detrás de ella. Hizo un gesto significativo levantando las cejas y encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

"¿Trabajar?. ¿No cree que debería esperar un poco, tomarse unos días de descan-so?".

Skinner señaló su mejilla hinchada.

"Estoy bien. Algunas mujeres necesitan ayuda antes de que comiencen a desaparecer pruebas, señor".

Scully se sentó en una de las dos sillas situadas ante la mesa del ó a los dos hombres esperando que ocuparan sus respectivos puestos.

"¿Va a denunciarles?".

"Hay que acabar con el proyecto "Gran Hermano-3", señor. Cada día que pasa, la situación de esas veinticuatro mujeres se hace más difícil. Están destruyendo sus vidas".

"¿Se da cuenta de lo que pretende, agente Scully?. No tenemos las pruebas. Han desaparecido todos los archivos... creo que el agente Mulder tuvo que entregarlos por usted. Sólo nos queda media docena de documentos escritos que no servirán de mucho si ellos inician una campaña de desinformación. Y si les denuncia, no creo que se conformen con hacer éso. Podría haber gravísimas consecuencias para usted y para ellas".

"Ya han sufrido...". Scully vaciló. Miró a Mulder y luego a su jefe. "Ya hemos sufrido las más graves consecuencias. No tenemos mucho más que perder, señor".

"Podrían perder la vida".

"Tengo que sacar a la luz toda la corrupción, todas las mentiras, toda la manipulación de un sector de nuestro gobierno dirigida contra personas inocentes".

"¿Qué ocurrió allí, agente Scully?". Skinner se echó hacia atrás en su silla.

Mulder volvió la cara hacia su compañera, que permanecía con los ojos bajos. Ella arrugó la frente y abrió la boca un par de veces sin decir nada. Parecía tener dificul-tades para encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Iba a cogerla la mano, pero se contuvo.

"Scully, dé demasiado pronto. No tienes que hacerlo hoy".

Ella respiró profundamente y clavó sus ojos azules en Skinner.

"Gran Hermano-3 es un proyecto cuyos objetivos son básicamente militares. Tratan de crear seres híbridos utilizando material genético de origen con caracterís-ticas inmunológicas que les hacen resistentes a las peores armas biológicas de que dispone nuestro gobierno. Secuestran a mujeres para llevar a cabo sus experimentos utilizándolas como conejillos de que están colaborando con seres que han llegado de fuera. A cambio de sus conocimientos científicos superiores, les ayudan en su objetivo de introducirse en nuestro án entre nosotros".

"¿Se da cuenta de lo que dice, agente Scully?".

Skinner tenía una expresión grave en su rostro.

"Sí, señ embarazadas a esas mujeres implantándoles embrio-nes alienígenas para luego quitárselos y hacer que continúen su desarrollo en un medio artificial. Después distorsionan sus recuerdos y las dejan libres. El hombre que me vigilaba a mí, en la celda, era un híbrido, y también uno de los médicos que estaban en el quirófano cuando lo hicieron conmigo...".

"¿Está usted embarazada, agente Scully?".

Skinner trató de mirarla a los ojos, pero ella mantenía la vista fija en los papeles sobre la mesa del Director frotaba las manos. Mulder pensó que sería incapaz de ía que le resultaba difícil respirar.

"Ya no, señor. Sufrí un aborto hace tres dí que pretendían quitármelo pronto, pero el agente Mulder me encontró antes...".

Los tres quedaron en silencio. Mulder y Skinner se miraban.

"Lo siento mucho, señorita Scully. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?".

"Ahora nada, señ sólo podemos hacerlo por las demás, por las otras veinticuatro mujeres que siguen allí, y por las que seguirán seques-trando si no hacemos nada".

"¿A usted no le distorsionaron la memoria?".

"Lo han intentado, pero no tuvieron tiempo. He de aprovechar esta circunstancia. Mi memoria es una prueba contra ellos".

"No van a permitir que lo haga. Se ha intentado en otras ocasiones y usted sabe lo que ha ocurrido. No tenemos posibilidad de vencerles. Si los denuncia...".

"Ha de existir un modo de parar esta locura", le interrumpió. "Tal vez la opinión pública pueda lograrlo".

Skinner no lo creía así, y sabía que tampoco sus dos agentes lo creían. Scully necesitaba agarrarse a algo, pero era tan consciente como él de que el problema tenía una difícil, sino imposible solución.

"Tendremos que estudiar cuidadosamente la situació que redacte un informe lo más exhaustivo posible acerca de lo que vio mientras estuvo allí. Tendrá que dar todos los detalles de lo que le ocurrió".

Scully se encontraba muy lejos. Con la mirada perdida en otro tiempo y en otro lugar.

"¿Va a hablar de ello en la Junta del FBI, señor?", preguntó Mulder.

"No. Todo quedará entre nosotros tres hasta que estemos seguros de que tenemos alguna posibilidad. Si fracasamos, nadie sabrá lo que le ocurrió".

Miró a Scully.

"Gracias, señor".

"Vuelva a casa, agente su valentía, pero necesita descansar de todo ésto. En este momento no puede hacer nada más, pero seguiremos en contacto".

Se levantaron dispuestos a le dio la mano suje-tando a la vez su brazo.

"Cuídese, Scully. Lo importante es que haya vuelto y esté bien. Nos veremos pronto".

En el momento que salían por la puerta del antedespacho, Skinner vio como Mulder cogía la mano de ella.

Una vez dentro del coche, él acarició su cabello y se acercó a besarla en la mejilla. Scully cerró los ojos buscando sus labios.

"¿Estás bien?".

No respondió. Sólo deseaba que siguiera besándola.

"Salgamos a dar una vuelta por ahí, Mulder".

Dejaron el coche ante las oficinas del FBI y caminaron juntos por la calle. Scully disfrutaba por primera vez del aire y del sol después de mucho despacio.A veces ponía un leve gesto de dolor que trataba de disimular mirando hacia el otro lado.

"¿Te duelen los pies?".

Mulder le miraba los zapatos.

"No es nada".

"Has sido muy valiente, Scully. Sé lo difícil que ha sido tener que hablar de ello con Skinner. Yo no hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo".

Scully se detuvo y le miró a los ojos.

"Tú llevas haciéndolo muchos años a pesar de que nadie te cree. Ni siquiera lo hacía yo. Lo menos, todo ésto me ha servido para poder creer más en ti".

"Has pagado un precio demasiado alto por creer".

"No quiero pensar más en ello ahora", dijo Scully.

Llegaron a un pequeño parque de forma rectangular. Los lados más largos estaban adornados con césped muy bien cuidado, salpicado de falsos plátanos, palmeras, y algunos almendros en flor. Entre las dos zonas verdes se abría un paseo con bancos de madera a cada lado, siguiendo la línea de los árboles. En uno de ellos, un anciano leía el periódico. Unos metros más adelante decidieron sentarse un momento. Scully miraba en silencio a una mujer que, sentada enfrente de ellos, daba un biberón a un bebé que tenía en brazos.

"¿Qué piensas, Scully?".

"Nada".

Mulder dirigió sus ojos en la misma dirección que ella.

"Háblame, Scully. Hemos estado callados demasiado tiempo. Necesito que me digas lo que és de lo que pasó anoche no puedes dejarme al margen".

Ella volvió el rostro hacia su compañero.

"Es posible que el bebé que está cuidando esa mujer no sea un ser humano, y ella nunca lo sabrá".

"Sí lo es, Scully. Es su hijo. Si no fuera así, no lo tendría ahora en los brazos. Se lo habrían quitado hace mucho tiempo".

"¿Estás seguro?". Seguía mirando al bebé. "Yo ya no estoy segura de nada".

Mulder le puso la mano en la nuca y acercó su mejilla a la de ella.

"¿Me quieres, Scully?", le susurró en la oreja.

"Sí".

"Estás segura de eso?". Rozó ligeramente sus labios.

Dana se separó un poco mirándole extrañada.

"Sí. Mulder, yo...".

La interrumpió poniendo su boca sobre la de ella.

"Yo también te quiero. Sí hay algo de lo que estamos seguros, ¿verdad?".

"¿Qué ha ocurrido con mi mundo, Mulder?.Me he pasado la vida aprendiendo las teorías que explican al hombre y todo lo que nos rodea. La ciencia era lo único en lo que creía. Todo se ha venido abajo...".

"La Ciencia sigue teniendo el mismo valor. Es sólo que ahora hay algo más que no conocías. Tú siempre has creído en Dios, Scully, y eso no ha restado valor a tu fe en la ciencia. ¿No puedes ver ésto del mismo modo?. La Ciencia explica bastante bien nuestro mundo y nuestra especie. Todo lo que es posible. Si ha ocurrido una vez, ¿por qué es imposible que ocurra de nuevo?. También yo aprendí algo en la facultad y es que, con tiempo suficiente, cualquier cosa puede ocurrir. Si en un momento concreto nuestra especie apareció en la Tierra, ¿por qué es imposible que antes o después aparezcan y evolucionen otras formas de vida inteligente sobre la superficie de otros planetas?".

A Scully le hubiera gustado tener la respuesta.

"¿Por qué iba Dios a molestarse en crear tantos planetas si pensaba dejarlos todos vacíos?".

Sonrieron ante la pregunta de Mulder.

"Dios no creó los planetas, Mulder. Nosotros no venimos de Adán y Eva".

"Eso me suena a herejía", replicó él simulando escandalizarse.

"Es la Ciencia la que ha creado el mundo".

"Pero la Ciencia cambia continuamente. Los principios científicos en los que creemos cambian con el progreso tecnológico. Los científicos de la Edad Media estaban tan seguros de que la Tierra era plana como lo estás tú ahora de que es redonda".

"Yo he visto la Tierra desde fuera, Mulder. Ellos no podían verla".

"Sólo has visto fotografías, y sabes que pueden producir errores de percepción.¿No has pensado que podemos estar mirándola desde el lado equivocado como les ocurría a ellos?.¿Y si el siglo que viene alguien inventara un modo de hacer fotografías que evidenciaran esos errores?".

"Algunas personas han viajado al espacio. Lo han visto con sus propios ojos".

"¿Y lo crees basándote sólo en sus testimonios?". Mulder sonrió. "Eso se parece bastante a todas las ocasiones en que yo te he dicho cosas como "Tengo los expedientes de veinte mujeres que declaran haber sido abducidas y trasladadas a una nave espacial...". Todas esas personas no mentían vez estuvieran equivocadas, pero no mentían. Ahora sabemos que, al menos algunas de ellas, ni siquiera estaban equivocadas".

"¿Adónde quieres llegar, Mulder?".

"A que realmente no podemos estar seguros de nada. Necesitamos creer lo que en cada época parece más cierto, pero no hay modo de saber con absoluta certeza si ésa es la verdad".

"La verdad sobre si la Tierra es plana o redonda no tiene la misma importancia que la verdad sobre si existen o no seres con una inteligencia del mismo tipo que la nuestra".

"No, no la tiene, Scully. Por éso estamos ahora juntos. Por éso tienes miedo. Por eso nuestro gobierno nos engaña y nos manipula".

La primavera estaba ya muy avanzada. Las flores del falso plátano que daba sombra al banco que ocupaban, se marchitaban y caían despacio en forma de lluvia de pétalos. Después de unos minutos, el cabello de Scully estaba salpicado de ellos. Mulder le quitaba uno de vez en cuando.

Una pareja pasó delante de ellos besándose mientras paseaban cogidos de la mano. Les siguieron con la mirada hasta que llegaron al final del parque y desaparecieron.

"¿Crees que Skinner se habrá dado cuenta?", preguntó Scully.

"¿De qué?".

"De que anoche hicimos el amor".

Mulder abrió unos ojos como platos.

"¿Es que se nos nota en la cara?".

"Tengo la sensación de que a mí sí se me nota".

La miró fijamente.

"Scully, ¿te estás riendo de mí?".

"Una vez, el año pasado, soñé que lo hacíamos. Estuve dos días sin mirarte porque creí que lo descubrirías".

El bajó los ojos mirándose los zapatos para no explotar en una carca-jada.

"¿Tú no lo has soñado nunca?"..

"Dormido, no".

Mulder se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Sus dedos tocaron la cajita blanca. Sacó el broche y se lo prendió a ella en la solapa.

"Sigamos paseando".

Se pusieron de pie. La mujer había sentado al bebé en su sillita y se disponía también a seguir caminando. Durante un rato permanecieron a su lado, y pudieron ver de cerca la cara del niño, que les miraba sonriente. Ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa.

"¿Por qué aceptaste trabajar conmigo, Scully?".

"No lo sé exactamente. El señor Blevins parecía muy interesado en que lo hiciera y yo creí que sería cosa de poco tiempo. Pensé que sería muy fácil demostrar la base científica de tus casos y que cuando les convenciera de que no había nada raro en ti ni en tu trabajo, podría solicitar un puesto más acorde con mis lo negó, pero yo tenía la impresión de que lo que esperaba era que te espiase. Sospechaba que ocultabas información acerca de los expedientes X, que entregabas informes incompletos".

"¿Recuerdas que te lo dije?. Te trajeron a mi lado cuando empecé a encontrar indicios de lo que el gobierno estaba ocultando. Estaba recibiendo presiones desde arriba para que aban-donara los expedientes X y volviera a la Unidad de Crímenes me negué. Si me hubieran obligado habrían dado la razón a mis sospechas, así que trataron de acabar con mi reputación en el FBI. Me aislaron, pero como continuaba con mi trabajo a pesar del ambiente que me rodeaba, te enviaron a ti para que trabajaras contra mí".

"Debías odiarme", reflexionó Scully.

"No. Era tu primer trabajo como claro que habían buscado a una persona a quien pudieran utilizar. ¿Por qué, sino, eligieron a alguien sin ninguna expe-riencia para hacerse cargo de la sección más delicada para sus fines?. La verdad es que sentía un poco de lástima por ti. Tenía la sensación de que no sabías dónde te habías todos modos, hubo algo positivo. Era agradable tener otra vez un compañero de trabajo con quien confiaba en ti, pero tenía curiosidad por saber cómo alguien con una preparación como la tuya, y una mentalidad tan científica, había terminado en mi despacho".

"Te gustaba provocarme diciendo que debía de haber cabreado a algún jefazo y me habían asignado a ti como castigo".

Scully sonrió al recordar.

"Sólo era una broma. En realidad era a mí a quien pretendían castigar, pero se equivocaron".

"Sí, se equivocaron", repitió ella.

"Al final terminé siendo la envidia del FBI. Me asignaron al compañero más atractivo", sonrió Mulder cogiendo su mano.

"En cambio a mí me siguen parando en los pasillos para pedirme una cita y preguntarme por qué pierdo el tiempo con alguien como tú. Piensan que estoy desaprovechando mi carrera porque he rechazado algunos casos interesantes en otros departamentos".

"¿Lo sientes así, Scully?. ¿Sientes que estás echando a perder tu carrera trabajando conmigo?".

"Si lo hubiera sentido así alguna vez me habría ido, Mulder. Nada me lo impedía. Pocas veces he creído en tus teorías, pero los casos archivados sin resolver, de los que tú te encargabas, eran una explica-ción científica o paranormal, lo cierto es que nuestra obligación es intentar hallar la solución de los casos que Skinner nos ordena. Si hay un delito y una víctima no hay casos más o menos importantes... excepto éste. Este caso de explicación no científica sería la envidia de todos los agentes del resto de los departamentos que han tratado de separarme de ti y llevarme a su campo".

"Sí. Este hubiera sido el caso de tu carrera como médico y como agente especial... sino fuera porque ante todo has sido víctima".

Siguieron paseando unos minutos en silencio. Mulder se detuvo ante el escaparate de una joyería.

"Creí que ibas a ofenderte cuando vieras el broche".

Scully se miró la solapa.

"Me gusta", dijo.

"El dependiente sugirió que te regalase un anillo. Pensé que me lo harías tragar si lo intentaba".

"No lo hubiera hecho, pero ésto me gusta más", sonrió. "Me apetece un helado. ¿Qué sabor prefieres?", preguntó cambiando de conversación.

Scully miraba el carrito aparcado unos metros más adelante.

"Limón", contestó él sin apartar la vista de la joyería.

Ella se acercó al puesto dirigido por un joven vestido de blanco y con un ridículo sombrero en forma de fresa. Volvió en un minuto trayendo un helado de cucurucho.

"Toma".

Se ofreció a su compañero todavía concentrado en el precio de los relojes.

"¿Y el tuyo?", preguntó mirándole la mano vacía.

"Sólo he comprado uno. Son demasiado grandes".

Mulder lo lamió con deleite un par de veces y se lo devolvió. Dana lo probó sacando la lengua delicadamente.

"Mulder, ¿te das cuenta de que si logramos sacar a la luz el proyecto Gran Hermano-3, servirá para descubrir la conspiración completa?.Es posible que incluso puedas saber por fin qué fue de tu hermana".

"Sí, lo sé".

Parecía absorto.

"No te muestras muy ilusionado después de todo".

Le miró preocupada.

"No sé que tengo que esperar después de veinticuatro años. Me da un poco de miedo, Scully. Si sigues adelante podría encontrar a Samantha... pero también puedo perderte a ti...".

"Hemos resuelto casos muy difíciles juntos. Podemos conseguirlo también esta vez".

"Lo haremos", murmuró Mulder.

Dana vio en sus ojos una sombra de duda.

Era ya más de mediodía cuando decidieron dar la vuelta y regresar a por el coche. Mulder cogía la mano de Scully lamiendo el helado que ella sujetaba.

"Creo que ha llegado el momento de que me permitas llamarte "Fox"", dijo de repente.

"Ese es un privilegio que hasta ahora sólo ha ganado tu madre", le recordó.

"¿Qué ha hecho ella para lograrlo que no haya hecho yo?".

"Tener una hija como tú.Después de éso puede llamarme como quiera".

Mulder la besó para quitarle una gota de helado que se le había quedado en la comisura del labio. Notó que se ponía un poco rígida.

"¿Qué te pasa, Scully?".

"El bebé... era una niña", dijo mirando al suelo.

La hizo levantar el rostro hacia él.

"Sólo lo parecía, pero ni siquiera era un ser humano. Tienes que empezar a olvidarlo para poder vivir. Puedes tener una hija de verdad cuando quieras".

"No había pensado mucho en ello. No tenía tiempo. Ahora no podría... me siento sucia por dentro".

"No digas éso. Eres la misma de antes. Llegará un día que lo desees y tengas la persona adecuada a tu lado".

"Mulder... ya tengo la persona adecuada a mi lado".

Llegaron al coche. Cuando Scully se sentó, él vio cómo se tocaba disimuladamente el vientre.

"Yo... creí que no querrías tocarme... que te daría asco. Lo pensaba muchas noches, y éso me hacía sufrir. Me siento mejor desde que me besaste en el hospital. Y anoche...".

"Scully, ¿cómo pudiste pensar algo así?".

Le puso la mano en la nuca atrayéndola hacia él para besarla. Ella sentía sus labios en el cuello. Cerró los ojos cuando comenzó a mordis-quearle la barbilla y se acercó a su boca mientras acariciaba su garganta.

"Tenemos que ir a ver a mamá", murmuró poniendo la mano en el pecho de él.

"Sí. No podemos hacerla esperar más".

 **ANNAPOLIS (MARYLAND).**

Scully estaba de pie ante el espejo del cuarto de baño retocándose el maquillaje. Trataba de ocultar su mejilla hinchada, pero era inútil.

Desde que habían llegado a casa, media hora antes, no había dejado de ir de un lugar a otro ordenando los objetos que ya estaban en su sitio e intentando arreglar la ropa que vestía, que ya se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Mulder veía cómo los nervios la estaban mordiendo por dentro y le pidió que se sentara un momento con él, en le sofá.

Había querido llamar a Margaret por teléfono cuando venían de camino, pero ella le rogó que esperase a avisarla desde el apartamento. Necesitaba tiempo para prepararse. Scully tenía miedo de encontrársela cuando llegaran.

"Voy a hacer la cama", dijo levantándose de nuevo.

El la cogió de la mano.

"Tranquilízate, Scully. Ya lo harás después. No tienes por qué...".

Llamaron al timbre. Los dos miraron hacia la puerta. Mulder se levantó tratando de que ella le soltara los dedos que ahora agarraba con fuerza.

"Vamos", dijo.

Se quedó atrás mientras él iba a abrir.

"Señora Scully...".

"¡Fox!", le interrumpió. "¿Dónde está?".

Se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Ella vio a Scully de pie, inmóvil ante el sofá. Intentaba sonreír.

"¡Dana, hija mía!".

Se acercó abrazándola con fuerza.

"¡Mamá...!".

A través de las lágrimas, Scullly cómo su compañero cerraba la puerta y salía en silencio del salón.

Margaret miró el rostro de su hija. Le acarició el cabello.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?. ¿Estás bien?".

"Sí, mamá. Estoy bien".

Le tocó la mejilla. Ella bajó la cara.

"¿Te han hecho daño, hija?".

Scully la miró a los ojos un segundo. Sus labios comenzaron a temblar. Movió ligeramente la cabeza.

"Sí... tenía miedo, pero ahora estoy bien. Mulder me ayudó".

"¿Qué querían?. El señor Skinner me dijo que han sido los mismos de la otra vez. Parece ser una organización poderosa. ¿Qué quieren de ti, Dana?. Aún no sabes qué ocurrió la otra vez... ¿Qué te están haciendo?. ¿Puedes recordar algo ahora?".

"Sí, mamá, lo recuerdo, pero no quiero que te asustes. Prefiero no hablar de ello ahora. No puedes entenderlo".

"¿Qué tengo que entender, hija?.Sé que te han sometido a experi-mentos, como la última vez.¿Es qué tú sí lo entiendes?. Si es así, necesito que me lo expliques. Lo necesito de verdad".

"... Es un proyecto secreto del gobierno, mamá. No sé si podré vamos a intentar porque hay muchas mujeres seques-tradas".

"¿Mujeres?".

"Sí... Me dejaron embarazada, mamá...".

Margaret la miró con la boca abierta. La rodeó el cuello con su brazo.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?... ¿Te violaron?".

Scully negó con la cabeza.

"Me implantaron un embrión... hace tres meses".

Margaret puso la mano en la cintura de Dana.

"¿Estás embarazada de tres meses?", preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Scully se sentó en el sofá secándose las lágrimas con la mano.

"Lo perdí hace tres días. Ahora estoy bien. Todo ha acabado...".

"¿Acabado?. Hija... ¿qué han hecho con tu vida?".

"No lo sé... No entiendo nada, mamá".

"Dana...".

Se sentó a su apoyó su cabeza en tan cansada...

Mulder estaba en el dormitorio de su compañera haciendo la cama. Esperaba que Scully le llamara para volver al salón con las dos. Le hubiera gustado permanecer a su lado, pero pensó que ella necesitaría hablar a solas con su madre.

Mientras colocaba el edredón, Margaret pasó en dirección al cuarto de baño. Un segundo después retrocedió al darse cuenta de que estaba allí. Se quedó en el umbral de la puerta mirándole con ojos enrojecidos, y después se acercó para abrazarle.

"Gracias, Fox. Gracias por devolverme a mi hija".

"Lo siento, Margaret. Ojalá hubiera podido traerla hace mucho tiempo". Mulder no estaba seguro de lo que Scully le habría contado. "Ojalá hubiera podido evitar todo el daño que le han hecho...".

"¿Cómo pueden haberle hecho algo así, Fox?. Mi pobre hija... ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo por ahí?".

"No lo sé. Hace tiempo que trato de descubrirlo, pero es difícil. Son demasiado poderosos".

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Se frotó la sien para retirar su mente de todo aquello.

"Dana me ha dicho que llegasteis ayer por la tarde. No me avisaste".

No era un reproche.

"Quise hacerlo, pero Scully no se sentía con fuerzas para hablar con usted. Me pidió que esperase porque sabía que usted querría saber y no quería hacerla sufrir. Necesitaba prepararse".

"¿Cómo puede prepararse para hablar de algo así?".

"No pudo. Por éso decidió que debía llamarla ya".

Margaret paseó la mirada por la habitación. Al os pies de la cama, en el suelo, vio el pijama azul de Dana, y al lado, una camiseta blanca arrugada, demasiado grande para ser de ella. Sus ojos se encontraron. Le puso la mano en el brazo en el momento que Mulder bajaba la mirada.

"Vamos con ella al salón", dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

Cuando entraron, Scully seguía sentada en el sofá. Margaret se puso a su lado mientras él se quedaba de pie, pero la mirada suplicante de su compañera le obligo a sentarse al otro lado. Ella le cogió la mano.

"Esta mañana hemos ido a hablar con Skinner, mamá. Vamos a tratar de sacar a todas aquellas mujeres de allí".

"¿No es peligroso?".

"Sí, pero tenemos que hacerlo. Es nuestra obligación".

A las 02:15h de la madrugada, Mulder creyó oír un leve sonido en el pasillo. Estaba acostado en el sofá del salón intentando conciliar el sueño.

Había sugerido que Margaret se quedara a pasar la noche en casa de su hija mientras él volvía a su apartamento, pero Scully arrugó disimuladamente la frente ante la idea.

"Preferiría que te quedases aquí, Mulder. Me sentiré más segura. Puedes dormir en el sofá".

Era exactamente lo que él deseaba.

Cerca de medianoche decidieron que era hora de retirarse. Estaban cansados de hablar, y sobre todo, de preguntarse por qué.

Margaret y Dana se acostaron juntas en el dormitorio y hablaron un buen rato más. Scully tenía la sensación de que estaban repitiendo una conversación. Ella le contó cómo Mulder le había ayudado a mantener la esperanza. Le prometió que se la devolve-ría y lo hizo, aunque no pudiera evitarle todo el dolor.

"Ha podido evitar mucho menos de lo que crees, mamá", pensó.

En un principio había pensado decirle toda la verdad, pero no tuvo valor. Margaret, como ella misma, no podría aceptar algo así. Era dema-siado horrible como para pensar en ello siquiera. Ya se sintió demasiado mal al decirle que le habían implantado un embrión. Scully pensó que no sopor-taría saber que, en realidad, no era de un ser humano. Quizás se lo dijera otro día, pero hoy no podía.

Margaret había pasado muchas noches sin dormir en los últimos tres meses.A veces rezaba por su hija como si ya estuviera consolaba pensar que, si lo estaba, al menos habría dejado de sufrir.

Pero la maldita incertidumbre...

Esta noche, en cambio, se había acostado junto a Dana con el corazón tranquilo. Podía respirar en paz una vez más. La vida, sus vidas, continuarían a pesar de todo.

Se durmió sujetando su mano.

Mulder abrió los ojos al sentir una mano en su pecho. Apenas había luz suficiente para distinguir el perfil de Scully arrodillada al lado de su cara. Antes de que pudiera incorporarse, ella acarició su frente y le agarró el pelo con suavidad. Su respiración le cosquilleó la mejilla cuando acercó su boca hasta él. Mulder quería sentir retener el sabor de su compañera en cada movimiento de sus labios.

"¿No tienes frío aquí?", le preguntó sintiendo su pecho desnudo.

"No, estoy bien. ¿Necesitas algo, Scully?".

"Sí... a ti".

Ella retiró la manta que le cubría y se acostó pegada a él. Mulder la rodeó con sus brazos.

"Scully, tu madre está ahí al lado".

"Está durmiendo. No hagas ruido", susurró acariciándole la oreja con su boca.

"Si despierta me va a echar de tu casa".

"No lo hará".

"Lo sabe, ¿verdad?".

"Ya te dije que se me notaba en la cara".

"No es por éso. Esta tarde vio nuestra ropa junta en el suelo. Ha sacado conclusiones"

"Entonces ya no tenemos por qué preocuparnos".

"No, pero no hagas ruido, por favor", dijo Mulder.

Ella cogió la manta y la estiró hasta que los dos quedaron totalmente tapados. El comenzó a desabrocharle el pijama.

"¿De verdad pensabas ir a tu apartamento a dormir esta noche, Mulder?".

"Tenía que decirlo, pero esperaba que tú me ayudases".

"Si llegas a irte no te lo hubiera perdonado".

"Sí lo hubieras hecho".

"Sí lo hubiera hecho", reconoció ella apretándose contra él.

"Me hubieras perdonado porque aunque ahora estemos juntos, segui-mos siendo tu y yo. No somos nosotros. Nos tenemos el uno al otro, pero no somos el uno del otro. No somos las dos mitades de un solo ser. Somos dos seres juntos mientras sigamos siendo dos personas distintas. Eso es por lo que has luchado siempre, ¿verdad?".

"Sí, éso es lo que necesito, y sé que contigo lo tengo. Por éso no me hubiera importado que te fueras a tu apartamento, aunque prefería que esta noche no lo hicieras".

Scullly tomó la mano de su compañero y la puso despacio sobre su pecho.

"Acaríciame", pidió.

Sintió cómo el corazón de él se aceleraba cuando ella comenzó a besarle el cuello lentamente. Scully gemía al contacto de sus manos. Mulder se movió un poco, colocándose sobre ía sentir el calor de su compañera en cada centímetro de su propia piel.

"Mulder... ¿me besaste mientras dormía en tu cama?".

El la miró a los ojos.

"No... Deseaba hacerlo. Sé que tú lo creías, pero nunca hubiera hecho

algo así. No hubiera estado bien. No quería ofenderte, Scully".

"No me habrías ofendido aunque lo hubieras hecho, pero gracias por decírmelo".

 **OFICINA CENTRAL DEL FBI.**

 **WASHINGTOON D.C.**

"No hay absolutamente nada, Mulder.¿Estás seguro de que lo tenías aquí?".

"Sólo los documentos anónimos que enviaron a Skinner por fax, pero sí, estaban ahí. Han hecho un buen trabajo".

Scully estaba en el despacho sentada ante el ordenador. Detrás de ella, Mulder miraba las entradas y salidas de un archivo a otro en busca de los había el menor rastro, al igual que ocurría en el ordenador del Director Adjunto. A primera hora de la tarde del día anterior, Frohike había telefoneado para decir que se había pasado por el aparta-mento de ordenador también había sido cuidadosamente registrado y vaciado.

"Solamente falta comprobar los abogados y las cadenas de televisión. ¿Crees que merece la pena que nos molestemos en llamarles?".

Scully apretó los labios mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Esto es lo único que tenemos, Scully. Y ni siquiera son documentos originales, sólo copias".

Le entregó a su compañera varios folios: los fax anónimos de Skinner, la lista de códigos de acceso al anexo A y un par de informes obtenidos del despacho del doctor Maine.

"Y ésto", añadió sacando dos folios plegados del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Scully los miró.

"Es la autopsia de la señora Maverick. Quería leerla en casa, pero la olvidé en tu coche y no quise volver a decírtelo. Estaba cansada".

"¿Qué pensaste cuando viste su cadáver?".

"Fue muy extraño. Los datos no tenían sentido, por éso quería volver a leerlos detenidamente".

"¿Por qué no me hablaste de ella, Scully?".

"No creí que fuera un expediente X. Estaba segura de que había habido algún error en los análisis. Tal vez un intercambio de muestras. No sé, podía ser cualquier cosa".

"¿Qué opinas ahora?".

La miró a los ojos.

"Estoy casi segura de que es una de ellas", respondió. "¿Por qué la mataron, Mulder?".

"No lo sé".

Comenzó a leer su informe médico. El que había sido enviado por fax. Scully se frotaba la sien frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Cómo es posible que supieran todo ésto?. Aquí aparecen datos que sólo conocemos mamá y yo".

"Debía saberlo alguien más. Quizás tu médico".

"El doctor Brafford. Sólo fui a verle una vez, a los dieciocho años".

"Creo que deberíamos investigarle", dijo Mulder.

"Era mi ginecólogo".

"Ha tenido que ser él".

"No es posible, Mulder. De éso hace quince años. Mary dijo que me conocieron en 1994, cuando Duane Barry me llevó hasta ellos".

"No lo creo. Seguramente te tenían vigilada desde hace mucho tiempo antes. Son demasiadas cosas: los informes, el secuestro, las pruebas, el hecho de que trabajes conmigo en los expedientes X...".

"Si es así...", Scully trataba de contener las lágrimas, "¿en quién puedo confiar?. ¿Te das cuenta de que puedo sospechar incluso de mi madre?".

"No, Scully...".

Sonó el teléfono. Mulder lo cogió.

"¿Agente Mulder?".

Era la secretaria del Director Adjunto.

"¿Sí?".

"El señor Skinner necesita que le traiga el informe del señor Dant. Tiene una cita con su abogado dentro de veinte minutos".

"Ahora mismo voy".

"¿Vienes Scully?".

"No, prefiero quedarme. Tal vez llame a alguno de los abogados. Tenemos que asegurarnos".

Parecía haberse tranquilizado.

"Como quieras. Vuelvo enseguida".

Salió cerrando la puerta.

Scully volvió a leer su informe.

"Ni siquiera el doctor Brafford sabía aquello. Ni siquiera mamá. Nunca fui capaz de decírselo a nadie.¿Cómo era posible que estuviera escrito allí?. Cuando tenía once años, un domingo por la tarde... me sentía sola y salí...".

Apenas habían pasado tres minutos. La puerta del despacho se abrió.

"¡Mulder, qué rápido has vuelto!".

Colgó el teléfono y se puso en pie para guardar los documentos en el archivo.

"Tengo que decirte algo, Scully".

"¿Qué ocurre?".

El la cogió de la muñeca y la empujó hacia la pared. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca.

"Este no es el momento, Mulder", dijo sorprendida.

"¿Qué es lo que pretendes?", preguntó enfurecido.

Le puso el brazo cruzado sobre el cuello, apretando ligeramente. Scully no podía respirar bien.

"¿A qué te refieres?. ¿Qué estás haciendo?".

El la tocó la mejilla herida. Le tiró del pelo hacia atrás con brusquedad y sujetó su barbilla.

"Eres muy guapa, Scully", dijo acercándose para besarla los labios.

Ella arrugó la frente y apartó la cara hacia un lado.

"¡No!. Así no, Mulder".

Le puso la mano en el hombro para apartarlo de sí, pero él la tenía contra la pared. Le agarraba la muñeca con tanta fuerza que empezaba a dormírsele la mano.

"¿Creías que ibas a hacer lo que quisieras por el hecho de estar libre?. Con nosotros no se juega. Esa llamada que acabas de hacer a uno de los abogados, es la última. ¿Entendido?".

Ella comenzaba a asustarse. No entendía nada.

"Ya has echado a perder parte del proyecto...".

Apartó su chaqueta y le puso la mano sobre el vientre. Ella contuvo la respiración e intentó encogerse sobre sí misma.

"... Si continúas metiéndote en nuestros asuntos tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias".

Le presionó el vientre violentamente clavando en ella una mirada tan fría que Scully tuvo que bajar los ojos.

"¡Mulder, me haces daño!".

Dobló las piernas para poder agacharse en el suelo, pero él la mantenía pegada a la pared, con el brazo presionando sobre su cuello. Se sentía mareada. Cada vez le costaba más respirar. Trataba de pensar qué era lo que ocurría cuando oyó un zumbido breve cerca de su cara. Cerró los ojos un segundo instintivamente.

"¿Sabes qué es ésto?".

Vio un objeto metálico, como un punzón.

"¡El arma alienígena!. Dijiste que no la tenías. ¿Por qué me mentiste, Mulder?. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?".

Agarró su mano para que la soltara y mostrarse autoritaria, pero él le apretó aún más el cuello.

"La teníamos desde el principio. Sólo fue una excusa para distraer tu atención, pero no fue muy buena".

"¿De qué estás hablando?. ¡Suéltame, Mulder. No puedo respirar!".

Concentró toda la fuerza que pudo y le dio una patada en la espinilla. El aflojó la presión un momento, pero no la dio tiempo a huir. Le agarró de la manga y la hizo caer al suelo golpeándose la cabeza con la pared. Quedó aturdida hasta que un dolor agudo en la mejilla la hizo reaccionar. Le había hecho un corte con la punta afilada del arma.

"¡Mulder... tú no, por favor!", murmuró para sí.

Estaba llorando. Entre la neblina de las lágrimas le miró un momento. De pronto su cara había empezado a agitarse en muecas extrañas. Creyó que era el efecto de refracción de sus ojos llorosos, y se los frotó. Los músculos de la cara de él parecían moverse por sí solos. Se dio cuenta de que sus facciones estaban cambiando, y dejó de llorar, paralizada por la sorpresa. Delante de ella estaba el hombre del lavabo. El que después la vigilara en la celda durante catorce días.

"Nos volvemos a ver de nuevo, Scully".

Ella despertó instantáneamente de su estupor y se puso en pie de un solo movimiento. El hombre le agarró del pelo poniéndole a la vez un objeto delante de la nariz.

"¿Sabes quién es?".

Lo tenía tan cerca que tardo un rato en conseguir enfocar la vista. Sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando lo reconoció.

Era una fotografía en la que aparecía una mujer. Estaba acostada sobre una camilla, cubierta con una sábana hasta el pecho, con la cabeza vuelta hacia un lado y los ojos abiertos... pero muerta. La sábana que le cubría dejaba apreciar la curva de su vien-tre. Era la primera mujer que vio paseando en compañía de la enfermera de pelo corto. Aquella que parecía estar embarazada de cinco meses.

Scully no podía apartar los ojos de la imagen.

"Dos minutos después de morir, conseguimos sacar sanos y salvos a los dos bebés para que siguieran creciendo en la incubadora. ¿Quieres saber por qué murió?.Fue por tu culpa, como lo será la muerte de las otras veintitrés mujeres restantes. Cada día recibirás en tu despacho una fotografía como ésta hasta que tú misma decidas que es el momento de dejar las cosas como están. Si no consigo convencerte, en su momento habrá una víctima número veinticinco".

"Si me matáis, no podréis parar a Mulder", consiguió decir con un hilo de voz.

"Tranquila. No serás tú la víctima número veinticinco. Si te empeñas en la idea de sacar a la luz el proyecto Gran Hermano-3, dentro de veinti-cuatro días recibirás una fotografía a todo color del cadáver del agente Mulder".

"¡No!".

Scully se lanzó contra él arañándole con toda su las pequeñas heridas en la cara del hombre comenzó a manar un líquido verde y espumoso. Desprendía un gas que le llegó a los ojos. Comenzó a frotarse con insistencia. Le ardían.

"También tenemos preparado algo para tu madre en el caso de que insistas en tu idea. En cambio no debes preocuparte por tu vida. Procura-remos que vivas muchos años para que puedas recordar lo que ocurra en las próximas cuatro semanas".

Le volvió a poner la mano en el vientre.

"¿No hubiera sido mejor que esperases sólo unos días más?. Nosotros habríamos conseguido nuestro bebé, y tú ahora no recordarías nada. Todos habríamos salido ganando. ¿Por qué lo habéis tenido que estropear?".

La soltó, y Scully se dejó caer poco a poco hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. No vio salir al hombre. Sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos se dirigían hacia abajo, pero no parecían ver nada. En su mente sólo tenía la imagen de la mujer muerta de la fotografía.

El resto era un hueco enorme...

"¡Ya estoy aquí, Scu...!".

Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que su compañera no estaba frente al ordenador. Miró a uno y otro lado, pero no la vio.

"¿Scully?", llamó.

Se acercó a la mesa. Esparcidos por el suelo había varios folios. Mulder cogió uno de ellos. Eran del proyecto "Gran Hermano-3".

"¿Scully?", volvió a llamar preocupado.

Iba a abrir uno de los cajones del archivo para guardar los documentos, cuando la vio detrás, junto a la pared.

"¡Scully!".

Estaba acostada de lado en el suelo cubriéndose la cara con una mano. Mulder se la retiró. Tenía los ojos abiertos, aunque convertidos en dos pequeñas rendijas amorata-das, inca-paces de ver. Los labios y los orificios de la nariz estaban también hinchados e irritados. La sangre del corte le cubría la mejilla resbalando hasta su boca.

Se arrodilló a su lado y la ayudó a incorporarse hasta que quedó sentada en el suelo.

"¿Quién te ha hecho ésto?".

No respondió. Parecía estar en estado de shock. Sujetó su barbilla para que le mirase y tocó sus párpados con cuidado.

"Han sido ellos, ¿verdad, Scully?".

Le abrazó contra su pecho, pero no respondió a su contacto. Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y le limpió la sangre de la boca. Al tocar la zona del corte, ella gimió y enfocó la vista.

"Scully, ¿qué ha pasado?".

Mulder se sobresaltó cuando repentinamente ella se apartó rechazándole de su lado.

"¡No!.¡Déjame!. Haré lo que quieras, pero no me toques. Vete de aquí. No diré nada".

Se arrastró pegada a la pared alejándose una pequeña distancia hasta que quedó enco-gida en una esquina con las piernas flexionadas y respirando afanosamente.

"Soy yo, Scully. ¿Quién ha sido?".

Se volvió a acercar a ella y la cogió por los hombros. Parecía no tener fuerzas para seguir huyendo y ahora sólo trataba de protegerse el rostro con el brazo.

"No eres tú. Haré lo que quieras si te vas".

"Soy Mulder. ¡Mírame!".

Le tomó la barbilla con suavidad, pero ella se negaba a volver la cara hacia él.

"¡No lo eres. No sé quién es Mulder!. ¡Todo es mentira!".

La obligó a mirarle. Al ver sus párpados recordó; se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

"¿Vino alguien que tenía mi aspecto, ¿verdad, Scully?. Ellos pueden hacerlo... pero Mulder soy yo".

La ayudó a ponerse de pie. Scully intentó escapar dos veces, antes de llegar a la silla, pero él la obligó a sentarse. Estaba temblando de miedo. Mulder intentó cogerle las manos, pero ella las retiró. Miraba al suelo.

"Te juro que haré lo que quieras, pero vete".

"Scully, ¿cómo puedo convencerte de que soy yo?".

Vio el broche que ella llevaba en la solapa. Se lo quitó.

"Mira, Scully".

Se pinchó la palma de la mano e inmediatamente brotó una gota de sangre.

"Soy Mulder. Ellos no tienen sangre. Tienen esa sustancia que daña los ojos".

Le acercó la mano a la cara para que lo viera, pero no parecía darse cuenta.

"¡Scully, por favor, mira mi mano!".

Ella volvió la cara lentamente. Luego le miró a él. Su expresión era de absoluta derrota, de decepción.

"Mulder... ¿de verdad eres tú?".

"Sí, lo soy".

Le acarició la mejilla.

"No podemos hacer nada"

"¿A qué te refieres?".

Le entregó la fotografía que sostenía, arrugada, en la mano. El la observó un momento.

"¿Es una de las mujeres?".

"Sí".

"¿Qué te dijeron?".

"Que las matarían a todas, una por una... y después a ti".

"No podrán con nosotros, Scully".

"Si insisto, matarán también a mamá".

Se miraron a los ojos. Mulder estaba agachado delante de ella, con los brazos apoyados en las piernas de Dana, cogiendo sus manos.

"Tranquilízate. No lo harán. Si es necesario dejaremos el proyecto, pero ahora lo principal es protegerte a ti".

"Ya no necesito protección, Mulder. Quieren que viva mucho tiempo para que pueda recordar ésto".

 **ANNAPOLIS (MARYLAND).**

 **18 DE MAYO.**

 _"Hay algo dentro de mí que me impulsa a escribir cuando necesito hablar. No sé si debería seguir haciéndolo porque, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué sentido tiene cuando nadie va a leerlo?. Si lo pienso bien, parece casi tan absurdo como gritar cuando nadie quiere escucharte. Supongo que es algo de lo que Mulder y yo nos habíamos dado cuenta inconscientemente. Por éso estamos juntos._

 _Hoy martes, 18 de mayo, me ha bajado la menstruación por primera vez desde hace cuatro meses. Necesitaba despertar a Mulder y decirle que las cosas comenzaban a ser como antes, pero el pudor ha sido más fuerte que yo, así que me he levantado y he encendido el ordenador._

 _¿Para cuántas de las otras veinticuatro mujeres volverán a tener sentido las cosas?. Para una de ellas, nunca más. Las otras veintitrés vivirán desde ahora sus vidas por encima del sinsentido que las partió en un antes y un después. A partir de ahora, ellas construirán sus vidas por encima de lo que ocurrió._

 _Yo no puedo hacerlo._

 _La certeza y el recuerdo de lo que me hicieron formarán parte de mí hasta el día que muera. Para poder continuar, necesito levantar un puente entre la locura y la razón. Necesito tener la seguridad de que puedo ir hasta allí a buscar respuestas, y regresar cuando yo lo desee._

 _Han pasado veintiséis días y no he visto ninguna otra fotografía, pero aún me siento como si llevara la pistola en la mano y apuntara a la cabeza de aquellas mujeres. Como si apuntara también a Mulder y a mamá. Bastará un leve movimiento para que el arma se dispare contra todos ellos. En cambio yo he quedado en una situación extraña, como si no pudiera vivir, ni morir. Ya nadie va a intentar hacerme daño aprovechando un momento que me encuentren sola, pero ¿qué clase de vida me espera sabiendo que si hablo matarán a esas mujeres, y si callo, las secuestrarán y someterán a experimentos atroces?._

 _Me veo obligada a actuar como si fuera un testigo ciego, sordo, y mudo. ¿Merecía la pena conservar la memoria intacta para ésto?. Si no va a servirme para ayudarles, preferiría que todo aquello desapareciera de mi consciencia. Nunca conseguiré integrarlo en mi vida, así que sería lo mejor. Mulder trata de hacerme ver que debo intentar olvidarlo, guardarlo en el fondo de mi cerebro, pero no es posible. Todo lo que puedo hacer es actuar "como si no hubiera pasado nada" y seguir adelante._

 _Aún no he podido valorar hasta qué punto, pero ésto ha cambiado mis esquemas mentales. Después de todo, tal y como sospechaba desde hace tiempo, Mulder tiene razón. Es evidente que hay algo ahí fuera. Ahora trato de escuchar dos veces la teoría que tiene, antes de ofrecerle otra más racional. No he perdido mi fe en la ciencia. Es sólo que ahora tengo otra puerta más que abrir cuando las mías están cerradas._

 _Trato de no pensar en ello, pero creo que lo que sí he perdido ha sido un poco de fe en mi trabajo. Ahora me pregunto con frecuencia qué sentido tiene tratar de hallar respuestas para mejorar la vida de las personas que me necesitan. Aunque consiga hallar esas respuestas, sus vidas no son la consecuencia de sus actos. Al final, sus vidas serán lo que "ellos" quieran que sean._

 _Aún después de lo que he visto y me ha pasado, no puedo ver las cosas exactamente del mismo modo que Mulder. El vive para saber qué hay. Yo necesito saber por qué se nos manipula con lo que hay, y cómo puedo evitarlo. De momento no lo he logrado. Sigo sintiéndome como si fuera de ellos, como si no me perteneciera a mí misma. En las últimas semanas me he planteado incluso qué pasaría si decidiera tener un hijo. Mulder me recuerda constantemente que soy libre de tomar una decisión así en cualquier momento, pero yo he dejado de sentirme libre. Siento que he perdido el control sobre mí misma de un modo tal que, si tuviera un bebé real en mi vientre, creo que no podría considerarlo como mío. Si siento que mi cuerpo no me pertenece porque ellos pueden manipularlo a su antojo, lo que haya dentro de él, también les pertenece._

 _Sólo las sensaciones que experimento cuando Mulder se acerca a mí, y me toca, son mías de verdad. Cuando estoy en sus brazos, siento que los dos formamos algo fuerte que no podrán derribar ni siquiera con su juego sucio. Somos dos personas distintas, muy diferentes, pero cuando nuestros cuerpos se estremecen juntos, sé que tenemos un vínculo que nos ha mantenido unidos tanto en la locura como en la razón._

"¡Scully!".

Apagó el ordenador y volvió al dormitorio. Su compañero estaba acostado, con el informe médico en la mano. Se besaron. Scully se metió en la cama, y él la atrajo hacia sí. Sus dedos buscaban los botones del pijama.

"¿Qué ocurrió cuando tenías once años, Scully?. Aquel domingo que decidiste salir sola".

Ella le miró a los ojos y apoyó la mejilla en su pecho. Necesitaba que la abrazase.

"Ahora no, Mulder. Tal vez te hable de ello cuando estemos en la oficina, pero aquí, desnudos, no".

"Lo siento, Scully. No debí preguntarte".

"Fue hace mucho tiempo... Casi lo he olvidado...".

 **FIN**


End file.
